SVU - A Smutty Parody
by SVUCrackfic
Summary: This is a smutty parody so expect gratuitous sex around each corner. It is by no means meant to be derogatory to the real work of the unit. Don't take any of it seriously! It is not supposed to make sense, it is totally whacked. Characters: everyone. Pairing: everyone. FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Overture

**So I've read a few hilarious parodies by ladies who normally write pretty serious stuff. Since I really enjoyed the laugh, I thought I'd give it a go myself.**

 **Warning 1: this is a smutty parody so expect gratuitous sex around each corner. It is by no means meant to be derogatory to the real work of the unit. If you are easily triggered, don't read.**

 **Warning 2: parodies are not to be taken seriously. Forget about timelines of all kinds, other logical reasoning about characters and all kinds of other inconvenient details. Just sit back and enjoy - or not. :)**

*SEX*

1\. Overture

Olivia Benson loved working at sex crimes. What she loved most about it was the sex because it was everywhere. Not the involuntary sex of course. That was what they were fighting. But the voluntary sex was the best. And they were getting a new guy on the team today, so she was already wet.

She wanted to ask Captain Cragen if he knew at what time the new detective was coming in, because she had an errand to run but she wanted first dibs on the new dick. So she knocked on the door of Cragen's office.

"Come in!" Cragen yelled. Or was it "Coming"?

Olivia wasn't sure but she swung the door open anyway. Cragen was slumped in his chair and Amanda was on her knees between his legs, sucking him enthusiastically.

"You need some help?" Olivia offered, always ready to give her co-workers a hand.

"Almost done," Amanda mumbled, and just then Cragen shot his load into her throat.

Amanda started coughing loudly, almost choking on the white stuff and Cragen handed her a tissue.

"Thanks," Amanda said.

"You're welcome," Cragen said, and he stood up to pull his pants back up.

"Sir, do you have an ETA on the new guy yet?" Olivia asked as Amanda ran past her out of the office to go and throw up in the restroom.

"That's what Amanda came in here for too," Cragen said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Did you tell her?"

"No, she ran off before I could, so I'll tell you instead. He is coming in through the back entrance in two minutes."

"Thank you sir!" Olivia said, and she quickly left his office.

She hoped nobody would see her sneak off towards the back entrance, but of course, Elliot saw her. Elliot saw everything she did, always. He jumped up and ran after her until he caught up with her, and then stepped in front of her with a grin.

"Ah crap El," Olivia said. "I wanted him first."

"Wanna do it together?" Elliot asked, and suddenly Olivia was even wetter.

"Sounds like a plan."

"It will save him some time too."

"True."

And so they both met up with detective Nick Amaro together and pulled him into the nearest closet. The handsome man quickly caught on. As soon as Olivia had stripped in front of him, he pulled out his dick. It was already hard and Elliot grinned, pulling out his own dick. It was hard too. They were about the same size, and after high-dicking each other, Elliot kissed Nick hard. Olivia pulled them apart and started kissing Nick too. She wrapped one leg around his waist and Nick slipped into her easily because she was so wet. Olivia's back was against the side of the closet and Nick lifted her other leg up as well. Elliot stood behind Nick and pulled the man's pants down further so he could join the fun. After some ooh-ing, aah-ing and heavy breathing, they all came - perfectly simultaneously of course because that is so easy to time - and then shook hands to introduce themselves. After fixing their clothes, the three of them walked to the squad room, where Amanda and Barba were giving Olivia and Elliot death glares because they had wanted to greet Nick first.

Olivia walked up to Barba and Elliot walked up to Amanda, perfectly in sync like Benson and Stabler always were, dropped to their knees and gave their co-workers oral until they smiled again. Then, they introduced Nick to the others.

"Nice to meet all of you," Nick said.

He gave Barba an extra wide smile when he added,

"I think I am going to feel right at home here."

Barba giggled and Nick winked at him. Then Barba passed out.

*SEX*

 **To be continued. Love it or hate it.**


	2. First impressions

**To those who actually tried to read this as a serious story and were disappointed: I'm sorry. This is a joke and it's not supposed to be a 'good story'. I know it's horrible. It will be weird and won't make any sense. I know not everyone has the same sense of humor and that is perfectly OKAY. Really. If you're my biggest fan or even my rl friend, don't hesitate to tear this story down if it's not for you. You don't have to do it anonymously, I won't think any differently of you :) I just hope you won't think any differently of me either ... ;)**

*SEX*

2\. First impressions

Nick really liked his new co-workers. The two that had welcomed him in the closet were a pretty unique couple. Well, he assumed they were a couple because they were constantly touching each other. The blonde was cute too but he was floored by the man in the suit, one of the ADA's for the unit. But before they could get acquainted, he and Olivia were sent out on a case.

"I don't want a new partner," Olivia complained, trying to hold on to Elliot's hand.

"It's only for a day," Cragen assured her, patting her on the ass.

"Okay daddy," she said with a smile.

When they left the house, Nick asked the brunette,

"Is the Captain really your father?"

"No silly," Olivia chuckled. "He's my sugar daddy."

"And Elliot?"

"He's not my father either."

"Of course he isn't. But you're a couple, right?"

"Define couple," Olivia said, squeezing Nick's ass before they got into their car.

Just before they drove off, Elliot and Amanda came running out of the building, on their way to another car. Amanda was goading Elliot until he caught up with her. He bent her over on the hood of the car and fucked her fast from behind before they hopped into the car to go interview someone somewhere.

"Amanda will be your partner after I have shown you the ropes and she never wears any underwear," Olivia informed Nick as she put their car in drive. "Just so you know."

"I'll remember that," Nick said.

*SEX*

After Barba regained consciousness, he couldn't stop thinking about the handsome Latino that had joined the squad. Olivia had given him oral earlier but he was hard again already. Sonny Carisi came in with Monique Jeffries and Barba smiled at the young man.

"I'll go wash up," Monique said, wiping her mouth, and Carisi grinned at his partner.

"You do that," he said suggestively.

It looked like he was going to follow Monique to the restroom but then he saw the look in Barba's eyes.

"What's wrong Barbie-warbie?" he asked the ADA, sitting down next to Barba on the conference table. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah, I do. Very much so." Barba sighed and Carisi knew what he needed.

He patted behind Barba on the table and Barba lay down on his back right away. Pants flew off and soon the table was shaking while Carisi gave Barba what he needed. The officers that were working in the squad room didn't even look at them. They were used to it.

"I won't be able to sit the rest of the day," Barba said with a wide grin afterwards while he was wiping himself off.

"I know you were thinking of someone else but you can always count on me, Barbie-warbie," Carisi told him.

"I know, Sonny baby," Barba said and they kissed each other passionately, their softened dicks still on display and rubbing together gently.

"Alright, break it up!" Fin yelled, entering the squad room with John Munch. "Dick free zone!"

Barba and Carisi put their pants back on and then Monique came back in.

"Fin baby," she said huskily and Fin gave her a lopsided smile.

"Hey Jeffries," he said as neutrally as he could manage.

Of all the team members, Fin was the only one that was actually a little shy in the company of others. Monique knew like no other that he was an animal in bed, but he was never as impulsive as the others. He preferred privacy. And an actual bed.

John Munch, not so much. He loved telling everyone about his many adventures with his ex-wives and his current friend Kathy, who was Elliot's ex-wife.

"Come on Fin, show some affection," Munch prodded his partner, but Fin flicked the man's hand away.

"Not anywhere near your bony ass," Fin grunted.

Little did their co-workers know that Fin could be very affectionate near Munch's bony ass when nobody was looking ...

*SEX*

 **I hope this is as funny to read as it is to write. TBC.**


	3. Friday night - part one

**I hope you didn't miss chapter 2, which was uploaded earlier today.**

*SEX*

3\. Friday night - part one

When Olivia and Nick returned to the squad room they quickly did the paperwork on their case. Elliot and Amanda also came back and all the other detectives were already there. They were all doing their paperwork until exactly five, and then the weekend would start.

"So what do you all do for fun around here?" Nick asked, being the new guy.

"Well," Monique replied, looking at the new guy seductively, "nobody ever gets assaulted or groped on weekends in New York so we have two whole days and three nights off. We always start our weekend with booze and sex in the cribs."

"Do the people from the DA's office ever join you?" Nick asked, and everyone knew why he was asking.

"They will if we invite them," Carisi explained. "Do you want me to call him? Er… them?"

"That would be nice," Nick said.

Carisi made the call and they all finished their paperwork at exactly five. Cragen came out of his office and wished everyone a good weekend before walking off to go home. Nick looked at the others and noticed that Elliot wasn't in his chair anymore. Olivia saw his questioning look and explained,

"The Captain never joins us. At the moment, Amanda is the only one that goes on her knees for him because she wants a promotion so…"

"But I thought he was your sugar daddy?" Nicks asked, confused.

Olivia let out a long moan and shifted in her chair. Elliot had crawled under their joined desks and Nick realized what he was doing to Olivia with his tongue.

Between moans and sighs Olivia told him,

"Yeah, ohmygod. Cragen buys me endless - ahhh - supplies of sugar and - hmmmmm - candy. What has that - oh El - got to do with anything?"

She closed her eyes then and almost bucked off her chair when she reached an incredible climax. Nick looked around and saw that Munch was touching himself and Monique was trying to rub Fin through his pants, but he kept pushing her away. Amanda approached Nick and smiled. Nick remembered what Olivia had told him and grabbed her boobs through her thin blouse. No bra.

"Come on stud, let me show you the way to the cribs," Amanda drawled, taking his hand, and he followed her obediently.

The others also shut down their computers and closed their files, Olivia fixed her pants and Elliot came out from under the desk. The weekend had officially started.

*SEX*

"Hey everyone," a soft voice said at the door.

"Casey!" the all shouted.

They had just rearranged the room, that didn't look anything like the cribs you'd see on TV. The walls were light and there were lamps in the corners, giving the room a soft glow. Three huge double bunk beds lining three walls were neatly made with colorful bedding and there was a huge black leather sectional in the middle of the room, facing the door as well as large flatscreen TV.

Fin was flipping to his favorite porn channel and sat back contently with his beer in the middle of the couch. Monique knew she wasn't going to get any action from him until he took her home later so she turned to the new guy that was sitting on his other side. However, Amanda was already straddling Nick and they were making out while the blonde unzipped Nick's pants and got him ready for her. Amanda usually wore short skirts and everyone knew she didn't bother with underwear so Monique focused on Casey Novak, who had come in and closed the door behind her.

"Barba will be here in fifteen. He needed to freshen up first, he told me," Casey announced.

Casey glanced around until she spotted Nick, being ridden enthusiastically by Amanda.

"Yeah. That's him," Monique told Casey, who smirked.

"I see," she hummed. "I absolutely see."

Kathy also came in, knowing where to find her man, and she and Munch occupied one of the top beds. Elliot and Olivia were in a bottom bed behind the sectional, but they had already finished and gotten redressed, and were now drinking wine and watching Fin's porn channel from the bed.

Carisi sat down next to Monique and started making out with his partner. Casey decided to sit on one of the empty bottom beds until the others would arrive. She kicked off her heels and glanced at Fin. She sighed. The fact that Fin was the only one who never let loose on Friday night was fascinating and she'd had many wet dreams about the man.

"Hey hey, I brought wodka!" she heard a very familiar voice say when the door opened once more.

"Alex!" everyone shouted before returning to whatever they had been doing.

Alex went around the room to kiss everyone on the lips and lingered a bit when she kissed Elliot. Olivia made room for her friend and decided to move to the bed Casey was sitting on.

Casey quickly took off her jacket and blouse, knowing that the brunette detective couldn't resist her full breasts. Olivia growled and pushed the redhead on her back. Casey closed her eyes and let the brunette ravage her breasts.

*SEX*

 **TBC with part two. What will happen between Barba and Nick?**

 **PS. I may update within 24 hours of posting a new chapter, which means the story won't jump to the top and won't look like it was updated. So if you're not following me or this parody, and you're still enjoying this, check back here regularly. Thanks for still reading and not taking this story too seriously!**


	4. Friday night - part two

**Seems like the chapters are getting longer. Hope you don't mind. More new players coming.**

*SEX*

4\. Friday night - part two

Barba was very nervous. He could hear the familiar sounds of sex coming from the cribs already and he hoped he would get some time with Nick Amaro. He had never felt this way about anyone before and he just had to have him. When he opened the door and peeked inside the room, he saw Nick at once. He had a blissful grin on his face and Amanda was just climbing out of his lap. Nick's cock had gone limp but Barba licked his lips. Even in this state it was huge. It had to be as huge as Elliot's. Not that Barba had ever had the pleasure of being with Elliot. He was too afraid of that detective to even go near him. But he'd seen him in action a few times and had gotten an eyeful.

Nick's eyes were closed and Amanda smirked at Barba.

"Sorry Mr. Barba, I think I wore him out a bit," she said.

At the mention of Barba's name, Nick's head shot up and his eyes open. Both men stared at each other and Barba was drawn to the new guy like a magnet. Amanda slithered away and Barba sat down next to Nick, loosening his tie.

"Hi," he said shyly.

"Hi," Nick replied.

"How are you doing?"

"Great. And you?"

"Great too. Yes. Yes. Great."

Barba's eyes moved down automatically, and he felt giddy when he saw that Nick's body was already recovering from being with Amanda. When Nick reached for his hand and moved it over his cock, he thought he was going to faint again. Instead, he giggled like a schoolgirl.

Nick thought Barba was absolutely adorable and he wanted to see him naked. He leaned close to the other man and whispered in his ear,

"Let's move to a bed so I can take your fancy suit off."

Barba actually fainted then and Nick picked him up easily and carried him to the bottom bed below Munch and Kathy.

*SEX*

Fin looked around during a commercial break on TV. To his right, his partner Munch was snuggling up with Elliot's ex-wife on the top bed and Nick was undressing an unconscious Barba on the bottom bed. Behind him, Elliot was eating out Alexandra Cabot on the bottom bed. The top bed was still free. To his left on the bottom bed, Olivia and Casey were stripping each other of their clothes. Casey was wearing a strapon and Fin thought that was sexy as hell. Next to him on the sectional, Carisi was getting it on with Monique but Fin kept staring at Casey. Maybe he could take Casey home later. But Monique always went home with him on Fridays …

"Crap," the detective muttered and that was the end of it.

Casey groaned when Olivia climbed on top of her and Olivia moaned loudly when the strapon entered her. Just then, the door opened once more and everyone looked up, because they thought no one else was coming. Well, except Alex, who was actually coming very loudly in that exact moment.

Elliot wiped his mouth and then jumped up to confront the newcomer.

"Cassidy, you were not invited tonight," he told the other man, standing very close to him at the door and staring into his eyes.

"I know," Cassidy rasped, "but I brought gifts."

He held up a bag containing several bottles of scotch, vodka and wine, and both Kathy and Olivia squealed.

"Let him come in El," Olivia told her partner. "He has redeemed himself."

"He still has one week left," Elliot said, still staring at Cassidy.

"A week of what?" Nick inquired.

"He was banned for a month for screwing a suspect," Amanda explained, suddenly popping up next to Nick again. "We don't do anything with people related to cases."

"Well, except the ADA's," Olivia added with a wink, and she continued riding Casey.

"And the defense lawyers," Alex added, having recovered from her orgasm.

"Yeah. But no perps, suspects, witnesses, nada," Munch offered, peeking over the edge of the bed so he could see Nick. "How's Barba doing?"

Nick looked at the ADA, who was waking up again and was blinking his eyes.

"Welcome back," Nick said softly, rubbing Barba's belly.

Barba looked down and saw that he was now naked except for his striped socks and his tie. When Nick started undressing himself too, Barba fainted again.

*SEX*

Meanwhile, Elliot still wasn't sure he should let Cassidy come in but Kathy had hopped off the bed and was now next to him.

"El honey," she said softly, and Elliot felt himself get weak. Kathy still did that to him, even if they had been divorced for two whole weeks.

"Yeah baby," Elliot said, looking at his ex.

"I want that scotch," Kathy told him, reaching for the bag dangling off Cassidy's hand.

"Oh okay," Elliot said, grabbing a bottle of scotch, uncapping it and taking a long draw.

The liquor burned his throat and he loved it.

"Good stuff," he acknowledged, stepping aside to let Cassidy in while handing the bottle to Kathy.

Cassidy handed out bottles to several others and sat down next to Olivia and Casey, who had resumed their activities and were about to come. He looked at Carisi and Monique on the sectional, who had just finished and were now sharing a bottle of wine. Nick was still trying to get Barba to wake up. Kathy and Elliot had hopped on the bed above Alex Cabot, who was watching Fin's porn channel from the bed. The Stablers were going to get drunk very soon if they were finishing that bottle of scotch together. John Munch was watching the exes from his spot on the other top bunk, but seemed to be fine. The old man needed more time to recuperate than the rest of them, after all.

Amanda was sauntering around the room, clearly bored and Cassidy whistled at her.

"You called," the blonde said, immediately hopping in his lap.

"Yeah. Blow me," Cassidy ordered, and Amanda dropped to her knees at once to oblige him.

Cassidy stared at Olivia the whole time.

*SEX*

 **TBC**


	5. Friday night - part three

**This is the third Friday night chapter, so make sure you've read the other two before this. Like I said, I may update within 24 hours and the story won't show as updated so check back here regularly or follow the story for an e-mail alert.**

 **About our weird story: they are going to leave in couples. Some expected and some unexpected combinations :)**

*SEX*

5\. Friday night - part three

Nick had finally managed to wake Barba up, using smelling salt, and was now feeding him a strong cup of coffee, courtesy of Munch. Barba was snuggled up against Nick's bare chest contently and he promised he wouldn't faint again after finishing the coffee.

"You're a dominant, aren't you?" he asked his new friend, and Nick nodded.

"Always."

"I'm forever at your service," the ADA stated solemnly.

"I may hold you to that," Nick said softly and then he kissed Barba tenderly.

Barba moaned and kissed him back passionately, never wanting the kiss to end. Nick's big hands were roaming his small body and Barba yelped when one hand suddenly wrapped around his little Barba firmly.

"Mine," Nick whispered, breaking off the intimate kiss.

Barba looked up at the detective adoringly.

"Yours."

Nick scooted down and Barba's eyes rolled back when he felt the handsome man's mouth on his body.

*SEX*

"Look at them go," Olivia whispered to Casey, who was catching her breath in her arms.

Both women lay on their sides, dominant Olivia spooning submissive Casey, to watch Nick make Barba his.

"Looks like true love to me," Casey mused.

She glanced at Fin, but the stoic detective only had eyes for the TV.

"You ladies up for a threesome later?" Cassidy interrupted them rudely after Amanda had finished getting him off, and both women frowned.

"Maybe, but not with you," Olivia said.

Casey had to think a little longer about an answer, and Cassidy took it as an invitation to touch her breasts. He kneeled in front of the bed and while Olivia sat up so she could continue to watch Nick and Barba, Casey arched her back into his touch.

Meanwhile Carisi had joined Alex in bed and they were talking quietly. They didn't know each other very well yet and Carisi wasn't sure what to make of the older woman. She was hot but she seemed a little cold too. He chuckled at the word joke inside his head but snapped out of it when Alex asked him,

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all," he said quickly, suddenly feeling a rush of adrenaline at her stern tone.

He was used to being the dominant one with Barba, but suddenly he could see himself submit to the tall, blonde ADA.

"Good. Because I hate it when people laugh at me," Alex snapped. "It makes me insecure and then I lash out at them. I could hurt you, you know."

Carisi felt his face flush and when he looked at Alex again, he could see she was on to him.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she asked, watching him intently, and Carisi nodded.

He lay down next to Alex and asked her why only her lower half was undressed.

"Oh, you know Elliot. Ever the practical one," she said dismissively. "Why don't we both get dressed again and get out of here? I could show you the playroom I had built in my house."

*SEX*

Casey and Cassidy were getting along better than expected, and once again Olivia left a bed to find another companion. Elliot and Kathy were almost drunk and would be useless the rest of the night. Amanda had climbed into bed with Munch, who was okay with a little cuddling but nothing more. The older man was not an option for Olivia anyway so she chose the sectional.

She hadn't bothered to get dressed and sat down next to an equally naked Monique.

"You okay?" she asked the younger woman and Monique nodded.

"My partner is leaving with Alex," she told Olivia, who raised an eyebrow and then looked behind them.

Just then, Alex and Carisi announced their departure and left the room.

"Amazing," Olivia said.

She was a little disappointed, having hoped to be the one to go home with Alex. But since she was living with Elliot, she knew she wouldn't sleep alone tonight. Elliot wouldn't be doing anything other than sleeping but it was alright. They had the whole weekend off after all.

Things were heating up between Barba and Nick and the women watched as they reached a climax together, Barba on all fours and Nick on his knees behind him.

Fin just glanced at the two men once and grinned, then focused on the TV again, where two other men were doing the exact same thing.

"Are you into gay porn?" Monique asked him, scooting a little closer to him so her breasts brushed Fin's arm.

"Not really but I don't hate it," Fin said neutrally.

He looked at her then and gave her a wink, the most affectionate thing he'd do all evening to let her know they were okay.

Olivia sighed, realizing she was running out of options. She looked at Monique again and asked her on a whim,

"What are you doing after we leave here?"

Monique looked at Fin once more but the detective was once again looking at the TV. She shrugged.

"Not much."

"Me neither," Olivia said, not breaking eye-contact with the other woman.

Monique raised an eyebrow and then grinned.

"Wanna see my new toys?" she asked Olivia.

"I would love to see your new toys," Olivia said with a smirk.

Both ladies jumped up to get dressed and without looking at Fin again, Monique let the others know they were leaving.

*SEX*

Fin loved Monique a lot but he couldn't help grinning like a fool after she'd left. He looked at Casey again. Cassidy had taken the strapon off of her and Fin looked away when their former co-worker started fucking the redhead hard. If he was going to get closer to Casey, he'd have to wait his turn.

His partner Munch suddenly rolled out of bed, landing on the floor with a thud.

"Future fifth wife, we're leaving!" he yelled at Kathy, who giggled, downing the last bit of scotch left in the bottle she'd shared with Elliot.

Elliot had passed out in her lap and she had to make an effort to crawl out from under him to join her boyfriend. Amanda also hopped down to the floor and sat in Fin's lap. Barba and Nick were finally relaxing together and would probably spend the night in the cribs. Fin chuckled when he realized that Elliot would stay too since he'd passed out, and would probably wake up to this brand new romance in the morning.

He and Amanda waited until Cassidy and Casey were finished and then suggested they all leave the lovebirds alone. Cassidy was unsteady on his feet and Amanda rushed to his side, ever the submissive assistant. Fin took the opportunity to help Casey get dressed and when she smiled at him, he planted a firm kiss on her lips.

"Oh detective," Casey sighed. "I thought you'd never notice me."

"Notice you?" Fin growled. "I've got the hots for you Novak. Wanna see what kind of TV I have at home?"

"I'd love to see your TV, detective Tutuola."

*SEX*

 **So we now have a few couples. Any requests? Rollivia has been noted, I will get to that later :)**


	6. Love

**I had written quite a few whacky chapters already, so I will now upload three chapters at once. Your requests have been noted (thank you to the few that bother to react to this weird saga in reviews) and I will get to your ideas along the line. Without further ado, here are chapters 6, 7 and 8.**

6\. Love

Casey was writhing and moaning beneath him and Fin couldn't get enough of her soft white skin. Her breasts were heavenly and her body was so different from Monique's slender, muscular body. She was soft and curvy and completely submissive. He was hard for her all night long.

Casey couldn't believe it was finally happening between her and Fin. She'd always thought he didn't like her but he turned into a completely different person in the privacy of his own apartment. He was sweet and tender and she loved it. The second time around she encouraged him a bit, and he became a little rougher but nothing she couldn't take. He was respectful and suddenly she didn't care who else he hooked up with, as long as she could have him like this every once in a while.

"Ride me baby," Fin said softly near her ear before flipping them over and a new surge of excitement hit her. She purred like a kitten when she descended on his black cock once again, and then clawed at him like a cat when she started to move. Fin loved it and gripped her hips hard, making her go even faster. Casey cried out his name time and time again and he never wanted to let her go.

*SEX*

Elliot felt disoriented when he woke up. What time was it? Where was he? And what were those sounds ...

He pushed himself up, realizing he was in a top bunk in the cribs with no one next to him and fully clothed. He heard whispering and moved to the edge of the bed to see who else was still in there. He was slowly remembering the night before, Olivia, Cassidy, Kathy and the drinking …

His head was pounding when he looked down but he was suddenly wide awake when he saw Nick and Barba on the sectional.

"Oh Nicholas, don't ever stop," he heard Barba sigh in a high voice before it was muffled again.

"You're mine forever Rafi," Nick's low voice rumbled from between the ADA's legs.

The men were in the 69 position, Barba on his back and Nick on top and Elliot rolled on his back and closed his eyes. He'd enjoy the excited sounds the men were making but he didn't need the visual this early in the morning. What time was it anyway?

He checked his watch and saw it was only 5 AM. He'd let the guys finish and then he would leave them alone. He really needed to get home to Olivia. His beautiful Olivia. His mind began to wander and he started stroking himself, thinking back to that day Olivia had become his partner. He had never had a tighter pussy than her and she was such a welcome change from the heavy-set male partner he'd had before. Somehow, a wet pussy did a lot more for him than a tight ass on a long stakeout, and Kathy had been very happy for him too. He was much more cheerful after a long day at work than before.

Things had gone very fast when Kathy had come over to the station to meet Olivia. Munch had pounced on her like a tiger in heat and after a few months, they had decided to get divorced and pursue their new love interests. Not that they were foregoing each other or anyone else for that matter. It was just a formality. He'd practically moved in with Olivia two weeks into their partnership after all, only spending the night with Kathy occasionally anymore. Once, he'd brought Kathy home with him and she had stayed over with the two of them. The girls got along even better since then. He was glad he and Kathy had never had children because it would be difficult to explain to them. Everyone in the SVU was single and without kids and it was for the best.

A few low grunts from Nick and even more high squeals from Barba told him it was safe to get up and let the men know he was there. The two lay naked in each others' arms, barely acknowledging his presence when he hopped off the bed and walked past them.

"See you on Monday," he said and left the room.

*SEX*

Olivia couldn't get enough of Monique's toy collection and had tried several of them on the dark-skinned detective during their night together. But Monique was tired now and was mumbling in her sleep.

"Fin baby … come home to me …"

Olivia kissed Monique's forehead and left her bed. After a quick shower she got dressed again and left, heading home to her and Elliot's loft. It was only 5 AM and she hoped to get some more sleep in their own bed before Elliot got home. She suspected he'd still be passed out in the cribs.

When she got in the elevator of their building a large hand stopped the door from closing just in time. Olivia's eyes widened, wondering who would be there at this hour, but she relaxed when she saw it was her own partner and lover.

"El," she sighed.

"Liv," Elliot mumbled.

The door closed behind him and a second later she was pushed up against the wall and Elliot was all over her. The ride up was short but they were very experienced in elevator sex, and by the time it stopped on their private floor, they were already close. Elliot stepped out of the elevator and into their loft backwards, still inside her while Olivia's legs were wrapped around him. He pushed her up against the wall next to the elevator and they finished with a yell.

"How was your night?" Elliot sighed after a few moments, when he set her down on the floor.

"Great. I was with Monique," she admitted immediately.

"Awesome. I just watched Nick and Barba."

"That's true love, right?"

"Sure is."

"Let's sleep."

"Great idea."

*SEX*

Carisi's wrists and ankles were sore from the handcuffs but he'd had the night of his life. He was almost skipping down the street to get some groceries and go home to his bachelor pad. He wondered if he'd hear from Barba today and he told himself not to be hurt if he didn't. His mind wandered back to Alex at once. Barba had been his pet but Alex was his dominatrix. He could hardly wait to see her again that night.

*SEX*

 **Next up: What happens when everyone returns to work on Monday?**


	7. Monday morning

7\. Monday morning

Monday morning, 8.30 sharp.

Everyone was back at work, because on Monday morning, 8.30 sharp, all the perverts in the city became active again.

Cragen looked around the squad room at his bleary-eyed team. Even the three ADA's were slumped against the wall, a cup of strong coffee dangling from their fingers, awaiting instructions. All the new cases would start pouring in any moment now.

He thought he was probably the only one in the team who hadn't gotten off over the weekend. Well, not with another person anyway. He truly loved the doll he had at home but a living, breathing human was always better. He winked at Amanda, hoping she'd service him again today, and she immediately sat up, being a good girl as always. She really was desperate for that promotion.

"Benson, Stabler, knock it off," he yelled, seeing how his two best detectives were feeling each other up again. "Hands where I can see them."

The two quickly pulled their hand out of each others' jeans and resumed their waiting position.

Carisi seemed extremely happy today and the heart eyes he was giving Alexandra Cabot didn't go unnoticed by anyone.

Then Ed Tucker from IAB came barging into the room, waving some papers in the air.

"Here they are! The new cases!" he yelled, throwing the papers high in the air.

They knew he'd beaten the delivery boy to the papers. Tucker loved to be the one to put everyone to work, even if that wasn't his job.

Everyone jumped up and scrambled to get a piece of paper because nobody wanted to sit around the office all day long, and there were perps to catch. When all the papers had been divided up and everyone stood up to get to work, Brian Cassidy came running in, panting because he'd ran so hard.

"You're late!" Tucker yelled at his assistant.

"Yeah. Sorry boss. I missed my train and then the bridge …"

"Save it!" Tucker yelled, and he grabbed Cassidy, slammed him onto the conference table and unzipped his pants.

Amanda immediately jumped in, helping Cassidy pull his own pants down and Tucker 'punished' Brian in front of everyone for being late. It was a game between them of course because sex can't be used as punishment, and Brian loved it when Tucker dominated him like that. It made Tucker look powerful and Brian wanted that for his lover. When Tucker was done, which only took a minute, very fast for a man his age, Amanda helped Cassidy up and kneeled in front of him to clean him up, because naturally, Cassidy had also come within that same minute.

Cassidy patted her on the head after she was done cleaning him up and redressing him and Amanda sat up, waiting for her cookie.

"Rollins, let's move!" Elliot then yelled.

He would be riding with Amanda for one more day and then he'd be teamed up with his Olivia again. Amanda was still chewing her cookies - she'd gotten two this time! - when she got into the car with him.

"You want some too?" she offered but Elliot shook his head.

He didn't want crumbles all over his dick so it could wait.

"Let's get to the hospital first and interview a vic."

"Okay Elliot."

"Good girl, Rollins."

*SEX*

Casey had a dreamy look on her face when she and Barba and Alex walked off to do whatever ADA's did while detectives were still investigating. Alex asked her how her weekend had been.

"The most amazing thing happened to me," Casey sighed.

"You got laid?" Alex chuckled. Because everyone got laid, that wasn't amazing.

"Yeah. I spent a whole night with Fin."

"Fin? For real? I didn't even know he was into sex."

"Oh yes, he's into sex," Barba mumbled and both women stared at him.

Barba shrugged but then his eyes glazed over a bit.

"But now I have Nicholas," he said, swooning.

"We're really happy for you Rafi," Casey told her coworker.

"Let's show him how happy we are for him," Alex suggested.

So they pulled Barba into the nearest closet and had their way with him together.

*SEX*

Monique glanced at her partner, who had barely said two words to her all morning. He seemed to be in another world. She had been relieved when Fin had knocked on her door on Saturday afternoon but it looked like Carisi had truly experienced something new.

"Hey," she said when they were in their car, on their way back to the house.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Wanna fuck?"

"Sure."

And so Carisi parked the car in the private parking lot behind the station and he fucked his partner in the back seat.

"Was it good?" Monique asked him afterwards.

"Sure," Carisi said again.

"But?"

"I think I'm in love with Alexandra."

"Cabot? For real?"

"Yeah."

"I'm happy for you man."

"Thanks."

They got dressed and returned to the squad room.

*SEX*

Nick and Olivia had spent some time chasing leads and were now meeting Melinda at the lab. When they didn't find her in the lab, they went to her small office in the back. Melinda was lying on her back on her small desk, her lab coat open revealing her naked body, and her legs up in the air, and was just being fucked by Ryan O'Halloran so she told them she'd be out in a minute.

To kill time, Nick and Olivia proceeded to make out in the lab. Just when Olivia had pried Nick's dick out of his pants, Melinda came in, smoothing out her lab coat, which was the only thing she was wearing, and cleared her throat. Olivia let go of Nick's dick, that was still hanging out.

Melinda quickly explained their findings to them and O'Halloran joined the detectives to listen to Melinda's melodious voice. He stood close to Nick and Nick couldn't stop his body from reacting to the proximity of the handsome man. This was obvious to everyone, so after Melinda had finished giving them the information, both women went back to Melinda's office to make out while O'Halloran dropped to his knees and took care of Nick.

On their way back to the station, Olivia asked Nick about Barba.

"Oh, he's so dreamy. I think I'm going to marry him," Nick blurted out.

"Really?" Olivia squealed. "The first SVU wedding of all times! I can't wait. We'll have such an amazing party!"

*SEX*

 **Any ideas for a party ….? wink wink**


	8. Monday afternoon

**On a roll here. I think it will be a mass wedding ... sort of. In case you skipped straight to the last chapter, I published 3 chapters in a row so please start with chapter 6 :) And sorry for uploading the wrong chapter 8 at first!**

*SEX*

8\. Monday afternoon

Everyone was back at the station except for Fin and Munch. Kathy, who had nothing to do since she had no education and no job, was wandering around the building, looking for Munch when she ran into Trevor Langan near the vending machine in the hallway.

"Hello there," the tall, handsome man said, and Kathy almost creamed in her panties instantly.

"Hi," she said softly, smiling up at him.

"Are you looking for someone?" Trevor said huskily, standing very close to her.

"I was," she said, her voice faltering as the bright blue eyes of the tall man bored into hers.

Without another word, Trevor pushed Kathy up against the vending machine and they started making out.

*SEX*

Munch was still reeling from the ass-fucking he'd just received from Fin. His partner always pretended that he didn't want to have sex, but that was only because he didn't want to do it in public. He really was the weird one in the squad. After finishing their canvas of the area, they had found an empty hotel room and Fin had shown him just how much he appreciated him as a partner. Both detectives were now en route back to the house.

"So are you and Monique ever going for a more permanent arrangement?" Munch asked Fin as he shifted in his seat. His ass was still a bit tender.

"I don't know. I've got my eye on another hottie."

"Who? Olivia?"

Fin shook his head. Olivia was like a sister to him and he preferred watching her do others.

"Alex?"

"Nope."

"Amanda?"

Fin scrunched up his nose and looked at his partner.

"Seriously? I'm allergic to dogs."

Munch chuckled. Amanda was very obedient indeed. To everyone. Munch liked her though.

"So who? Melinda?" he asked.

Fin shook his head slowly. He really did like Melinda but he knew she was only screwing people who understood fancy words, because that made her horny.

"I'm running out of options," Munch mused, thinking hard who this hottie could be that Fin was interested in if not Monique.

"Novak!" Fin shouted, suddenly upset that Munch couldn't even name the beautiful redhead off the top of his head.

Munch was stunned. He'd seen Casey with just about everyone but never even near Fin, or he near her.

"But what about Monique?" he inquired.

Fin shrugged.

"Maybe I can have both."

*SEX*

Elliot sighed as he leaned back in his chair in the break room and looked down at the blonde between his legs. Amanda really was a pro and her semen diet agreed with her skin. He grunted a few times as he started to ejaculate into Amanda's mouth just when Olivia and Nick came up to the break room. Olivia rushed over to him and kissed him deeply as he came, completely turned on by the sight of him. She was frustrated because so far, she'd only made out with Nick and Melinda, and hadn't had an orgasm yet since their work day had started.

When Elliot was done, Amanda wiped her mouth and looked up at the brunette.

"How 'bout you?" she asked, batting her eyes.

She'd been waiting for an occasion to pleasure Olivia and this might be it. Olivia was more than ready to come and pushed her pants and panties down to her ankles before sitting down next to Elliot. She and Elliot continued to make out while Amanda moved between Olivia's legs and started eating her out. It only took a few flicks of her agile tongue to make Olivia moan loudly and Nick watched in awe as Amanda worked her skillfully. He wished Barba was there with him and closed his eyes as he touched himself inside his pants, thinking of the adorable little ADA. He almost moaned louder than Olivia when they both came, Olivia bucking up into Amanda's face while Nick's cum lined the inside of his boxer briefs.

Elliot just grinned, looking at his new co-worker. He did fit right in, just like they had predicted.

*SEX*

"Kathy!" Munch yelled, spotting his girlfriend in the arms of Trevor Langan, who was just pushing his long, thick cock into her dripping pussy.

"Wait your turn," Trevor mumbled, thrusting again.

"Baby, what are you doing here?" Munch asked Kathy, leaning his shoulder against the wall next to her and peering over the rim of his glasses.

"I was looking ... owww ... for you ... ah ... baby."

"And she ... ugh ... found ... ugh ... me!" Trevor grunted between thrusts.

"Well, I'll be at my desk if you need me," Munch told her and Kathy nodded.

"Okay ... oh ... Johnny-honey ... ah, oh yes, just like that. I'll be right there ... keep going, oh yeah."

Munch returned to his seat just when Casey came into the squad room, carrying one of the papers Tucker had thrown at them that morning. Something must have yielded something on some case, or it wouldn't end up in the hands of an ADA.

"Watcha got there, Novak?" Fin asked as normally as he could, but now that Munch knew about his feelings for Casey, he suddenly saw all the little tells between them. He wondered now how he could have missed all the tongue kissing and boob squeezing before. But maybe that was new. He wasn't sure.

When Kathy joined them and sat in his lap, he focused his attention on her.

"Was it nice with the lawyer?"

"Yes. But I didn't catch his name."

"That's Trevor Langan. I'm glad it was nice, but will there be some left for me later?"

"Always Johnny-honey."

*SEX*

 **To be continued. Feedback is always appreciated.**


	9. Chapters 9, 10 and 11

**A word be fore we continue:**

 **As I have said, I am perfectly fine with criticism of my stories. Personal attacks? Not so much. Especially since you don't know me. If you want to talk, DM me, don't be nasty in an anonymous review. Yes, I could have posted this on my other account, I almost did. A lot of people already know it is me anyway. But I figured the audience for this kind of thing would be on this account, if there was an audience for it at all.  
I had fun writing this, threw in a little story line, finished it already and now I am posting the chapters in sets to get it out there. Not for you? Don't read. Simple**. **Don't agree with how long I continue this joke? Don't read. So I boosted my own review count a bit. Big deal. At least I didn't do it anonymously ...**

 **Well, enough about that hateful anonymous review I have removed. Here are chapters 9,10 and 11, all in one update!**

*SEX*

9\. Monday night

Carisi was on the phone with Alex again and Monique was bored. She had already finished her paperwork, it was 4.55 after all, and everyone seemed to be busy except her.

Amanda came out of Cragen's office, one hand covering her mouth, and ran off to the bathroom as usual.

Elliot was kissing Olivia's neck while she was in his lap, pretending to do his paperwork for him.

Barba had crawled under Nick's desk and was pleasing the love of his life while Nick hurried to finish his paperwork. The two would definitely be off together after 5.

That debonair lawyer Langan had left ages ago, a missed opportunity indeed but the man didn't seem interested in spending any time at the SVU aside from a quicky every once in a while. She suspected he only hung around after hours when Elliot was out to see if he'd get a shot at Olivia.

Munch and Kathy had retreated into the filing room and Monique had no desire to join them, even if she was usually up for a threesome.

And Fin ... her darling Fin was making out with Casey in the coffee corner. Fin was actually making out in public and Monique wanted to cry. He'd never done that with her and she knew she was going to lose him to Casey soon. He'd still have sex with her of course, but it would only be sex. He was in love with Casey.

But then both Fin and Casey suddenly looked at her and whispered something to each other. Monique sat up, her heart beating fast with hope. Casey peeled her new lover off of her and walked up to Monique.

"Detective, would you like to join me and Fin for drinks at my place?"

Monique's mouth was flapping and she didn't know what to say. Fin walked up to her as well and pulled her into his arms.

"You didn't think I'd forget about you, did ya?" he asked her with a grin.

"I ... I wasn't sure Finny," she said honestly.

Then Casey pulled her into her arms and kissed her deeply. Monique moaned and grabbed Casey's full breasts. They were awesome and she was wet instantly. Fin stood behind Monique and rubbed her ass lovingly.

"Casey has made me see the light babe," he whispered in her ear. "I'm gonna show the love from now on."

Monique almost fainted when he said the word love and felt happy again.

"It's 5! Everybody out!" Cragen yelled, coming out of his office and all the detectives and ADA's quickly straightened themselves out and got ready to leave.

*SEX*

Alex swung the door of her huge house open the moment she saw Carisi's car pull up on her driveway.

"Get your ass in here!" she yelled.

"Yes my love," Carisi said, looking down at the floor as he hurried inside.

He already knew the way to Alex's playroom and felt giddy when he saw she'd already had the restraints laid out. Only a few minutes later, he was naked and tied up and Alex was devouring his cock while pushing her dripping pussy into his face. Carisi had never been happier.

*SEX*

Ryan O'Halloran walked into the squad room just when everyone was leaving and asked for a word with the Captain. Cragen heaved a sigh, not wanting to have to work after five, but he agreed to talk to the man for five minutes. Ryan handed him a paper, explaining how it was connected to another paper, and Cragen put it on his desk to review in the morning. It was after five now after all.

Amanda came back to ask if Cragen needed anything else and her eyes locked with Ryan's.

"You're free to go for the day Amanda," Cragen told her. "Just be back here in my office at 8.20 sharp as always."

"Yes sir," Amanda said automatically, her eyes still locked with Ryan's.

"Off you go, both of you," Cragen said, eager to get home to his doll.

As soon as Amanda and Ryan were outside Cragen's office, they took their clothes off and ran up to the cribs to have sex. It would be the first time all day that Amanda would get a cock in her pussy instead of her mouth and she almost came at the thought.

"Never thought of you as a screamer," Ryan whispered in her ear softly after he'd given her the orgasm of her life.

He then proceeded to lick her face and Amanda thought that after this, she could die happy.

*SEX*

Munch and Kathy almost tripped over the pile of clothes in the squad room and guessed that Amanda had finally gotten a man naked. Kathy chuckled and squeezed her boyfriend's boney ass.

"Wait until we get home. I'm getting you naked too."

Much smiled lovingly at his future wife and they hurried out to their car and then home. He really wanted her to use her new toy on him, so it would be like it was Fin fucking him. Because Fin was the best at that.

*SEX*

Meanwhile at IAB, Tucker and Cassidy were snuggled up together on a mattress that Tucker kept in his office for such occasions. Cassidy kissed his boss's chest and toyed with his nipples until Tucker's little Captain started to stand again.

"Once more for the road?" Tucker said, and then he kissed his assistant lovingly.

He was so lucky to have gotten this assistant, he thought. He'd done such a good job of prying him away from Olivia Benson's bed. When Cassidy climbed over him and straddled him to give him access to his body, Tucker wrapped a hand around Cassidy's cock, whispering passionately,

"I love you Brian. Will you marry me?"

*SEX*

 **And here's our second couple for the wedding ... aren't they cute together? ;)**

* * *

10\. Tuesday morning

"El, we're going to be late."

"We have an hour left Liv."

"I have to take a shower."

"We'll do that together afterwards."

"Traffic is a bitch on Tuesdays."

"You're my bitch now!"

"El!"

Elliot had handcuffed Olivia to a pole in the middle of their huge loft. She was completely naked and stood with her back against the pole, her wrists handcuffed together behind her. She braced herself, expecting him to fuck her. She loved it when he was being dominant but she wasn't going to admit that. Instead, she tried to kick him when he got closer, but he caught her ankle and lifted her leg, opening her up for him. Her body was already eagerly awaiting his hardness and she was very surprised when she felt his soft lips and tongue instead. Elliot was only wearing sweat pants that hung low on his hips and he was the sexiest man alive. While he ate her out, she couldn't keep her eyes open and she cried out in ecstasy when he brought her to an incredible climax within minutes.

When she finally opened her eyes again, Elliot was still on his knees and holding something up to her. A small box with a ring in it. Olivia gasped.

"Marry me Olivia," he said simply.

"YES!" Olivia yelled instantly.

Elliot quickly uncuffed her an they kissed each other passionately. Olivia dragged Elliot back to bed, not caring that they were going to be late.

*SEX*

Alex was panting. She couldn't believe what the detective was doing to her body. He was the one on a leash but she couldn't tear herself away from him even if she wanted to. She didn't want to. She was hooked on Sonny Carisi. He was fucking her from behind and she screamed into her pillow. He spilled his load right after she came and she couldn't believe how much it was, each and every time. She was covered in his fluids and it was the most delicious treat for her. After they had rolled over on their sides, she moved down quickly to lick as much of it off him. Carisi got hard again instantly and she sucked him until he produced a fresh load.

"Oh baby, oh yeah ..." he sighed, loving how Alex sucked him hard and raw.

He rubbed her small breasts lovingly as she continued to lick him, his cock, his stomach, his thighs ... He wanted to be on her leash forever and before he could think about it, he asked her,

"Mistress, will you keep me as your pet forever and ever?"

Alex's head snapped up and she glared at him, but then a wide smile appeared on her face.

"As if you could get away even if you wanted to," she snarled but he saw that the look in her eyes was one of pure love.

He sat up and pushed Alex down onto the mattress, ready to cater to her every need. As always, she flipped them over instantly and straddled him. Carisi pushed two fingers into her core and Alex arched her back.

"Forever and ever and ever ..." he heard her mumble as she started rocking her hips and he knew he had found the woman he would share the rest of his life with.

*SEX*

Two hot mouths on his body. Four hands roaming. Four beautiful titties. Two wet cunts waiting for him. Taking turns jumping him. Sucking him. Feeding him and then starting over again. Fin thought he had died and gone to heaven. Casey was a vision and Monique was so eager to go along with it, that he felt relieved. He wouldn't have to choose. They both wanted him.

And each other, as it turned out.

Fin was already hard again and started jerking off on the sight of Casey and Monique going down on each other. He didn't need his TV anymore with these two beauties in bed with him.

Monique was deliriously happy. She knew that this was what she had missed all along. Being with her man was one thing, but sharing him with another woman was incredible. Casey was incredible. Her life was finally complete.

Casey could hardly believe that her pearly white body would be sandwiched between these two beautiful tanned bodies from now on. But from the looks they were all giving each other, she knew this wouldn't be a one-time occasion. She wanted them to stay with her forever. Both of them.

And so after they had all been satisfied and it really was time to go to work, she asked the two detectives, who were each busy sucking one of her full breasts,

"Will you two move in with me?"

Fin and Monique grinned at each other and then up at Casey. Then they said in unison,

"Hell yeah!"

*SEX*

 **Two more couples and a threesome for the wedding ... who will be next?**

* * *

11\. Tuesday afternoon - part one

Four of his detectives had been late that morning and Cragen was pissed. He'd put them all on desk duty but whatever Elliot and Olivia were doing on and under their desks, he couldn't call it working. Fin and Monique weren't any better, but at least they spent a lot of time on the phone, sending someone sexy pictures and received sexy pictures back from them.

Carisi and Nick had informed him that they'd be swinging by the DA's office first, so at least they had started working on time.

Amanda had been right on time of course, 10 minutes before the new cases would come in. He loved her hot mouth but it sucked that she wouldn't let him do anything else with her. It had been so long for him to be inside an actual soft, wet, hot ...

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the door to his office flung open and Rita Calhoun strode in, looking angry. His fresh erection stayed up though. The angry attorney actually made him harder and he pushed his chair away from his desk so the woman could admire the tent in his dress pants.

"You wanna make a deal for your client?" he asked Rita suggestively.

She slammed the door to the office shut and walked up to him, taking off her jacket.

"You're damn right I do," she snapped.

They were both fully aware that lawyers couldn't make deals with SVU Captains but they didn't care. Something was in the air and they weren't going to fight it.

*SEX*

Everyone looked up when loud cries of pleasure came from the Captain's office. Munch had just come back from investigating something and grinned. Looked like his Captain was finally getting some real pussy. Amanda walked up to him and cupped his balls. Munch grabbed her boobs and let her take his little Munchkin out. He pushed Amanda down on her desk and started fucking her to the rhythm of the sounds coming out of the Captain's office.

Brian Cassidy came in with a message from Tucker for the Captain but decided to wait until Rita and the Captain had finished. Seeing they weren't spring chickens anymore, it might take a while. He looked at Munch, who wasn't exactly young anymore either, and wondered what he could do while he waited. Elliot and Olivia were taking a break and Cassidy walked up to Elliot.

"Stabler," he said, his face not showing any emotion.

"Cassidy," Elliot said equally neutrally.

"Wanna inspect the heavy weights with me?"

"Sure."

Olivia shook her head. Did they really think she didn't understand their code? All that posturing was just an act. Both men quickly walked off to 'inspect the heavy weights' together and Olivia yelled after them,

"Leave some for Tucker, El!"

*SEX*

Monique eyed Fin, wondering what 'showing the love' entailed exactly. After all the sex pics they had sent back and forth with Casey, she was dripping and she could tell that Fin was rock hard too. Fin shook his head slowly though.

"Bathroom?" Monique whispered and to her joy, he nodded slowly then.

They hurried out of the squad room unnoticed. Cragen and Munch were still at it and Amanda cried out for the third time. Being fucked by an old guy did have it's advantages, she decided. He was taking so long that she was coming over and over.

Just then, Trevor Langan came in and he was overjoyed to see Olivia sitting at her desk alone.

"Detective," he said after taking in what was happening in the Captain's office and on Amanda's desk.

"Counselor," Olivia said with a smile.

"I was looking for Ms. Calhoun but I think she's busy at the moment?"

"She is. I think it will be a while."

"And your partner?"

"He's busy too," she said with a sly smile. "But I'm free."

They quickly stripped out of their clothes and Olivia pushed Trevor down in Elliot's chair. She straddled him and pushed her breasts into his face. Trevor grabbed his huge dick and positioned it. Olivia cried out when he pushed into her and started riding him excitedly. The man was huge and she'd wanted him for some time now. They should invite him over on Friday night in the cribs some time, she thought as he hit all the right spots.

When a loud cry indicated that Cragen was finally done, Munch followed him. Just the thought of Cragen getting off was enough to push all of them over the edge. It was Amanda's fourth orgasm and she dropped to the floor as soon as Munch stepped back. He had to sit down too and smiled contently. Trevor and Olivia were done too and getting dressed again when Elliot and Cassidy returned, followed by Fin and Monique. They all sat down, except for Amanda who was passed out on the floor, and smiled contently when Rita and Cragen emerged from his office.

Cragen looked around the room as he tucked his little Captain back in his pants, and seeing how they were all looking at him, told them,

"As you were!"

He didn't need to tell them twice.

*SEX*

 **Check back tomorrow for chapters 12, 13 and 14, all in one chapter like this one.**


	10. Chapters 12, 13 and 14

12\. Tuesday afternoon - part two

Nick and Barba had spent the entire day in his office and around three, Nick finally proposed. Barba was overjoyed and fainted, twice. Nick had fitted him with a bright yellow cock ring that Barba said he'd never ever take off again.

"It matches your suspenders," Nick said lovingly as they kissed.

He then took his little fiancé one more time on his desk before heading off to work. He'd have to show his face there at least once before five, they had agreed.

A few doors down the hall, Alex was reluctant to let her pet go. He was pleasuring her one last time with a huge dildo and his mouth while she made a few phone calls, and then he really had to be off to work.

Nick and Carisi ran into each other in the hallway and smiled at each other.

"I just proposed to Barba," Nick blurted out and Carisi hugged him.

"I proposed to Alex this morning," Carisi said and Nick kissed him.

They made out for a while and then shared a cab to the office, where they ran in at 4. Just in time to count as a full work day.

*SEX*

Olivia, finally allowed to leave her desk again, had made a quick stop at the lab because she wanted to tell Melinda that Elliot had proposed to her. Melinda was very happy for her and they tongue kissed for a while to celebrate. Ryan O'Halloran came in and joined them, but Olivia soon noticed he was kissing Melinda a lot more than her.

"Anything you wanna tell me?" she asked the two of them, and then they admitted that Melinda had also proposed to Ryan and he'd said yes.

They all kissed some more and then Olivia let the happy couple alone to have some more sex. On her way back to the squad room, she ran into Casey.

"If you're going to see Cragen, you should know that he finally got laid earlier," she told the redhead, who clapped her hands excitedly.

"Oh, that's so nice. I knew he really needed some pussy but I just couldn't do it myself."

"Me neither," Olivia said, making a face.

"So who was it?"

"Rita."

"Calhoun?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so happy for her! She's had the hots for him for ages!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. We were at a lawyers' party a while ago and she told me when she was really drunk."

"We should make sure they get together again real soon," Olivia said.

"Maybe they can come to the cribs Friday?"

"Cragen never joins us."

"So we invite Rita."

"Sounds like a plan. Maybe she can bring Trevor, too."

"Trevor huh?"

Casey grinned at the brunette detective, who admitted,

"I did him earlier and he really is as huge as we thought."

Giggling, they walked into the squad room just when Nick and Carisi arrived as well.

*SEX*

Amanda was still reeling. She couldn't believe what Munch had done to her body and she couldn't stop staring at him. He was on the phone with Kathy fucking Stabler again and she was jealous. He already called her his fifth wife but now Amanda wanted the seasoned detective. She could care less if he continued fucking Kathy but she shouldn't be his wife. It wasn't right.

Cragen didn't need her this afternoon and she was relieved. He was old too but she just didn't want him that way. Maybe if Rita came by more often, she wouldn't have to be in at 8.20 anymore ... But she still wanted that promotion so she planned to be on time the next day, just to be on the safe side.

It was almost five and everyone was at their desks, doing paperwork. Cassidy had returned to his fiancé at IAB and Trevor had left with Rita, who had been unsteady on her feet. Cragen felt proud. He had done that. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Casey sitting in Monique's lap but he decided not to comment. And because he was in such a good mood, he told everyone to go home five minutes early.

*SEX*

"What's up Amanda?" Olivia asked her blonde co-worker when they all filed out of the squad room. She had noticed that Amanda had been different after being with Munch.

Amanda shrugged, trying to be brave, but when Olivia prodded her some more, she admitted that she'd fallen in love with Munch and she didn't want him to marry Kathy. Olivia told her not to worry and when she was in the car with Elliot, on their way home, she told him about Amanda.

"I know Kathy's pretty smitten with Trevor too, ever since he fucked her yesterday," Elliot said.

"I can imagine," Olivia said, a dreamy look appearing on her face.

"What? You too?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah. When you were inspecting the weights with Brian," Olivia said, making air quotes when she said 'inspecting the weights'.

"Ah okay," Elliot said. "Well, maybe we can invite Trevor to our Friday night in the cribs and push him in Kathy's direction."

"I love you so much," Olivia sighed, happy that she and Elliot were always on the same page.

"I love you too baby," Elliot said.

Olivia leaned over and unzipped his pants, and went down on him as he drove them home.

*SEX*

* * *

13\. Tuesday night

Kathy was screaming as she came for the third time in a row on the dining table of her home in Queens. Munch was such a slow lover that he could do that to her over and over without getting off once himself.

"That happened with Amanda too today," he told her between thrusts.

"You were with Amanda?" Kathy asked.

"Hmmm," Munch hummed, sucking one of Kathy's nipples into his mouth.

"Why?"

"Cragen got laid in his office."

That explained everything.

"I wish I'd been there."

"Maybe Cragen and Rita can join us in the cribs Friday," Munch suggested.

"Sexy," Kathy agreed.

She could finally feel Munch getting closer and was relieved. It was awesome to get multiple orgasms but she wished Munch was faster and, if possible, just a little bigger. Like Trevor Langan for instance. She still had wet dreams about that one time next to the vending machine.

"Ah fuck!" Munch yelled and then he squirted his little bit of cum into her.

"That was so good baby," Kathy cooed, stroking his cheeks.

Munch's knees buckled and he sank to the floor next to the table. Kathy sat up and looked down at him. He was an adorable pile of skin and bones and she loved him, but she couldn't stop thinking of Trevor's cock and the way he had filled her up completely with his enormous amount of cum ...

*SEX*

Nick and Barba couldn't wait until they got home and had run up to the cribs as soon as Cragen had told everyone to go home. They were very surprised to find Fin, Casey and Monique there together in one bed. Casey was riding Monique, who was wearing a big black strap-on, while Fin was fucking Casey in the ass. They were a perfect sandwich and Barba licked his lips.

"You like, Rafi?" Nick asked his fiancé.

"Yes Nicholas," Barba said. "I'd like to be the Casey to your Fin."

"Do we need a Monique?" Nick chuckled and Barba giggled at the thought.

"Maybe later," he said softly and they all laughed when Monique sighed,

"I will be right with you, Barba."

*SEX*

Melinda was running into the DA's office, hoping to catch Alex before she'd be off because she had some evidence in a case Alex had to see. Alex was just coming out of her office and Melinda ran straight into her, knocking her over.

"I'm so sorry," Melinda said, kneeling next to Alex. "Are you alright?"

Alex rubbed her ass and Melinda decided to help her by pushing Alex's pencil skirt up and rubbing her bare ass.

"No panties, Alexandra?" Melinda asked.

Alex grinned and told her friend about Carisi and they day they had spent in her office.

"My panties got lost along the way. I think he ate them."

Melinda leaned forward to sniff Alex's pussy and licked her lips.

"You still smell like him. May I?"

"Be my guest," Alex said, laying back on the floor.

Melinda ate her out, moaning and getting wetter and wetter herself. Trevor Langan walked by and dropped to his knees behind Melinda.

"Need some help?" he asked the ME huskily.

"Oh please!" Melinda begged and Trevor whipped out his huge cock to help Melinda to an orgasm as she made Alex come.

Afterwards they all exchanged the evidence Melinda had brought them, and Trevor promised to deliver the information to his colleague Rita Calhoun.

*SEX*

Rita Calhoun jumped up when there was a knock on her door. Who could it be at eight in the evening? Secretly, she hoped it would be Donald Cragen. She had really enjoyed their 'negotiations' earlier and couldn't stop thinking about the man. She was disappointed to see it was her colleague Trevor Langan but when he said he had information for her from the ME's office, she let him in.

Trevor sat down on Rita's sofa while she read the information. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned a few buttons of his dress shirt. It was very warm in Rita's home, as was often the case with older people. When there was another knock on the door, Rita jumped up and Trevor guessed she was receiving Cragen so he should be leaving. He gathered his things when Rita opened the door.

"Donald," Rita sighed, instantly becoming wet.

"Rita," Cragen sighed, instantly becoming hard.

"Captain," Trevor said, instantly standing up.

"Langan?" Cragen asked, instantly becoming angry.

"Is leaving," Rita said, instantly aroused at Cragen's jealous tone.

"Now," Trevor confirmed, instantly sensing that he should not stay.

"You had better," Cragen said, instantly pointing at the door.

"Thank you," Rita said, instantly understanding that Trevor understood.

"You're welcome," Trevor said, instantly rushing out.

As soon as the door had closed behind him, Cragen was all over Rita. They landed on her sofa and had very long, slow sex the rest of the night.

*SEX*

* * *

14\. Wednesday morning

Monique felt great. She stretched and yawned, and smiled when she saw the people around her in the huge double bunk bed in the cribs. On her far right, Fin was spooning Casey, his big hand cupping one of her beautiful breasts. Snuggled up on either side of Monique were Nick and Barba. Nick's fingers were still on her pussy while Barba's tongue was still licking her nipple, even in sleep. Monique had just let go of both men's cocks. They had successfully recreated the Casey sandwich with Barba and after that, all five of them had had a lot of fun. Fin really was a new man and was openly showing them all affection. They had Casey to thank for that and Monique had thanked Casey several times during the night. The woman was delicious. Even Barba agreed, and he really wasn't into women at all.

*SEX*

Suddenly the door to the cribs flung open and Cragen stepped in. Everyone woke up and they braced themselves for his early morning wrath, but instead, the man was grinning from ear to ear.

"I am getting married!" he shouted.

All five of them jumped up to kiss him and Cragen didn't even comment on the fact that they were all naked. Fin, Casey and Monique started getting dressed as soon as they had kissed the Captain, but Nick lingered a bit longer, and Cragen gasped for air after the long, intimate kiss.

"Thank you Nick," he said, and then he had to sit down on the sectional.

Barba hopped in his lap and kissed him too, stroking his bald head.

"I am so happy for you, Captain," he said. "For your little Captain as well."

Cragen grinned and kissed the ADA one more time before announcing that he had to get back to his office.

"Oh yes, 8.20. Amanda," Fin said.

"I don't need Amanda anymore," Cragen said proudly. "Rita is waiting for me."

*SEX*

Amanda reported for duty at exactly 8.20 but was very surprised to see another woman on her knees between the Captain's legs.

"Good morning Amanda," Cragen greeted her cheerfully.

"Sir?"

"Meet Rita, my fiancée. Rita, Amanda."

Rita took the Captain's little Captain out of her mouth for a moment to greet Amanda.

"Nice to meet you."

Then she continued sucking.

"Likewise," Amanda said, suddenly feeling very happy.

"Le't's scratch our 8.20's from now on, shall we," Cragen told her with a wink and Amanda smiled widely at him.

"Yes sir."

"And that promotion is yours, detective."

"Thank you sir. And congratulations on your engagement."

Amanda dashed out of Cragen's office and made a few pirouettes before sitting down behind her computer. Today was a good day. It was a great day.

*SEX*

"So, we don't need to invite the Captain anymore," Olivia said, holding the door to Cragen's office open so Elliot could see Rita riding their Captain in his desk chair.

"That is so sweet," Kathy said, popping up behind her ex-husband.

"But we should still invite Trevor over," Elliot said, winking at Olivia.

"Oh yes," Olivia confirmed while closing the door to Cragen's office. "We definitely should invite Trevor over."

"How so?" Kathy asked, sitting in Elliot's lap.

Both Olivia and Elliot could hear her voice tremble a bit. Elliot slipped one hand between Kathy's legs underneath her skirt and rubbed her gently. Her panties were already soaked.

"Because he's fast and has incredible production," Olivia said without batting an eye. "You know that, don't you Kathy?"

"Yeah," Kathy sighed, shifting in Elliot's lap while he continued to stroke her gently.

Elliot moved his other hand up to fondle Kathy's breast underneath her blouse until she was moaning loudly.

"I think I'll call him now," Olivia said, reaching for her phone.

When Trevor answered his phone, Elliot made sure that the man could hear Kathy moan. He would have no trouble getting his ex off with his fingers within minutes.

"Listen Trev, you know about our Friday night booze and sex nights in the cribs right? ... Yeah well, we'd like you to come this time ... Yeah, come, ha ha ha ... Oh, that's Kathy. You remember her? ... Of course she'll be there. She's part of the family. ... Okay, great ... Yeah, see you then ... Just bring booze and your handsome self ... okay ... okay ... you too. Bye."

"He's coming," Elliot concluded.

"Me too!" Kathy screamed, and she clamped down around Elliot's fingers.

Munch looked up from his paperwork and raised an eyebrow. He'd heard everything and he knew Kathy was developing feelings for Langan's cock and cum. Then he glanced at Amanda, who was pretending to be completely focused on her computer screen. There was something different about the young blonde today. He couldn't put his finger on it yet, but he planned to find out. He'd put his fingers all over her if he had to.

*SEX*

 **At this rate, we're heading for a mass wedding for every single character. Like? Review?**


	11. Chapters 15, 16 and 17

15\. Wednesday afternoon - part one

"Munch, I need you to re-interview all the neighbors in that building. Fin is still in court. Take Rollins."

John Munch and Amanda Rollins jumped up instantly and smiled at each other. This was Amanda's chance to spend some more time with Munch, while he would have the opportunity to find out what was different about Amanda. They walked outside towards the secluded police parking lot behind the building. Several cars were moving gently although the engines were off, and they knew that there were police officers having sex in those cars. They glanced at each other and then chuckled and hurried towards their minivan, hopping in the back and closing the sliding door.

"Captain doesn't expect us back for a while," Munch mumbled.

"I know," Amanda said, whipping off her shirt, laying down and opening her legs for him instantly.

"Oh Rollins," Munch growled, and Amanda giggled when he showed her his excited little Munchkin.

"Come here," she whispered.

"You come first," Munch said suggestively.

"Oh yes. Many times. Please do that to me again," Amanda begged.

And he did.

*SEX*

Carisi was fidgeting a bit. It bothered him that everyone walked in and out of the squad room except his Alex. Barba had been there a few times already and each time he crawled under Nick's desk, Carisi was jealous. Barba was skipping in again but this time, Nick and Elliot had been sent out to the lab so his fiancé wasn't there.

"Barbie-warbie," Carisi said softly, and the ADA quickly dashed over to him. "Have you forgotten all about your Sonny honey?"

"I'm so sorry," Barba sighed. "I didn't mean to ignore you."

"Let's find a linen closet," Carisi suggested, and they did.

Carisi loved being the dominant one for once again, and shoved his cock deep into Barba's throat as soon as the ADA had kneeled in front of him. He knew the man could take it, he was the deep throat champion of the DA's office after all.

*SEX*

After Ryan O'Halloran had briefed the two detectives, he told them to wait while he got some more test results from the other lab. Nick and Elliot knew he meant the lab where Melinda worked, so they knew he would be away for a while. They started making out to kill some time, and they stripped each other of their shirts to admire each others' muscles. Elliot licked Nick's nipples and Nick knew that sex was inevitable. On his first day, Elliot had fucked him, but now it was Nick's turn. After getting each other rock hard, Nick pushed Elliot away from him gently and turned him around.

"Oh yeah," Elliot grunted. "That's the way you like it, right?"

"Hmmm," Nick hummed while spitting on himself by way of lubrication.

"Don't you want a wet pussy every once in a while?" Elliot asked while bracing himself on a table for Nick's big dick.

"Every once in a while, yes. But this ..."

"Aaah."

"This ..."

"Aaaaah fuck."

"This is it for me. Nice and tight."

"Ah, yes. But Liv's tight too."

"I'd do Liv again. She's hot."

"Oh ... oh Nick. That feels so good."

Elliot grabbed his own dick and thought of Olivia some more.

"I'd do Fin too if he'd let me," Nick announced.

"He'll ... ah ... never ... ohgodohgod ... never let you."

Nick started grunting too and the rest of their conversation would have to wait. Just when they both came, Elliot squirting his cum all over the table, Ryan returned.

"Thanks for waiting," he said dryly.

"We understand," Nick and Elliot said while wiping themselves off. "Some things can't wait until later."

Ryan grinned and showed them his newest love bite, courtesy of Melinda, just above his dick.

"Nice," Nick agreed. "I have a few from Rafi on my chest."

"Liv likes to bite my ass," Elliot said.

"We're lucky guys," Ryan said and they all agreed.

Then they kissed Ryan and took the results back with them to the station.

*SEX*

Alex had finally come to the squad room, looking for Carisi but when she didn't see him, she asked Olivia if she was free.

"I am," Olivia said, standing up with a smile. "Where do you want me?"

"How about the linen closet?"

"Okay."

When they stepped into the linen closet, already taking their tops off, they suddenly stopped when they saw Barba and Carisi in there.

"Mind if we join you?" Olivia asked innocently.

Carisi just grinned sheepishly at Alex, who frowned at him but then relaxed. Barba was only Carisi's pet. He wasn't any competition, even if he was the one fucking Carisi doggy style at the moment. Olivia didn't care one way or the other who was doing what to whom in there and started kissing Alex's breasts. The blonde gave in then and all four of them proceeded to have sex loudly.

When they emerged after a while, Alex wondered out loud if Cragen wouldn't have heard them.

"He doesn't hear or see anything anymore," Olivia told him. "Follow me."

Alex followed Olivia to Cragen's office and opened the door. Cragen was finally using the foldout bed in his office and they found him and Rita naked in bed, still having sex very slowly.

"They have been doing this all day long," Olivia said, closing the door again. "He only pokes his head out once an hour or so to yell an order and then he's on top of her or underneath her again."

"Awesome," Alex said.

"They're getting married."

"So are Carisi and I."

"El and me too!"

"And Nicholas and I," Barba added with a proud smile.

*SEX*

* * *

16\. Wednesday afternoon - part two

Six orgasms later, five for Amanda and one for Munch, the two detectives finally took off in the minivan to re-interview the neighbors in their case as Cragen had ordered. Amanda's legs were cramped and she felt sore inside but she loved it. She wanted Munch to screw her forever and ever but she didn't know how to tell him. By the end of the afternoon, heading back to the house, she finally asked him,

"So, are you really planning to marry Kathy?"

Munch glanced at the blonde, who seemed focused on steering them through the busy New York traffic safely, wondering if there was a hidden meaning behind the question.

"Why do you ask?" he inquired.

Amanda shrugged.

"Because you already call her your fifth wife."

"That's right. I tend to marry the women I love."

Amanda pursed her lips. Love. The magic word. Sex was great but love ... that was sex on another level.

"But I think she's seeing someone else," Much said, and Amanda was very surprised.

"We all screw tons of people. What makes you think one of her sex buddies is special for Kathy?"

Munch shrugged.

"I don't know. Call it a hunch."

Amanda was silent after that. She didn't know what to say but she hoped that it was true. It might hurt Munch for a while but if she wanted half a chance to get him, Kathy would have to step down a bit.

*SEX*

When everyone returned to the squad room, Tucker and Cassidy were waiting for them. Cragen and Rita had finally gotten dressed again and they were all gathered around the conference table.

"We have an announcement to make," Tucker said, looking around the group.

Cassidy shifted on his feet nervously next to his boss and Tucker squeezed his ass lovingly, giving him a lopsided smile.

"Don't we, my pet."

"Yes, yes we do," Cassidy nodded, and the others chuckled.

Brian Cassidy was always such a macho ladies man when Tucker wasn't around, but he was a nervous wreck now.

"We would like to officially announce our engagement," Tucker spoke solemnly.

Cassidy grinned then, feeling proud to be the mighty Tucker's special pet and now fiancé. Tucker pulled him into his arms and kissed him deeply, and everyone else applauded as the new couple made for a minute, groping each other in public for the first time. It was a very special moment.

One by one, the other couples started announcing their engagements too. Cragen and Rita, Nick and Barba, Olivia and Elliot, Carisi and Alex. When it was Fin's turn, he jumped on the conference table and beckoned his ladies to join him.

"And I," he stated proudly, "am going to shack up permanently with _two_ drop-dead gorgeous women!"

Everyone applauded again and Monique and Casey kissed their man on the cheek.

"Melinda and Ryan are getting married too," Olivia told everyone.

"How 'bout you, partner?" Fin asked Munch, who had been very quiet up until now. "Don't you call her your future fifth wife already?"

Munch shrugged and smiled, then glanced at Amanda. He was glad Kathy had already left to clean her house, because she had nothing else to do anyway.

"Haven't gotten around to popping the question yet," he offered.

Fin, sensing his partner's sudden discomfort, quickly suggested they all go out for drinks together to celebrate the Tucksidy engagement as well as all the others.

*SEX*

"What gives, Munch?" Fin asked his partner as they stood close together at the bar to get everyone a drink.

"What do you mean."

"Ah, don't give me that man. I'm your bro. I know you. What's buggin' you about Kathy?"

"Trevor Langan."

"What about him?"

"I think she prefers his dick over mine."

Fin didn't know what to say to that so he just patted his friend and partner on the ass.

"I'm not sure," Much said and Fin understood that he was struggling or he wouldn't keep the conversation going.

"Why don't we test her. I hear Langan's coming too Friday night."

Munch nodded. He'd heard that too. And he'd seen Kathy's reaction to the news. They brought everyone their drinks and then Fin beckoned him to follow him.

"C'mon, you need some lovin'," Fin said.

Munch felt a little better already. Nobody could get him off faster than Fin. They retreated into the men's room and soon a loud, howling sound echoed through the rest room area. Amanda shifted in her seat in the bar. She'd recognize that sound anywhere. Olivia watched the blonde and glanced at Elliot, who had seen Amanda's reaction as well. Olivia nodded at Elliot and they both stood up and dragged Amanda outside.

"What's going on guys?" Amanda asked.

She was used to being dragged off but she hadn't seen it coming this time.

"We just want you to be happy," Olivia said.

Elliot leaned against the wall of the alley and pulled out his cock. Olivia placed Amanda in front of him and kneeled. She helped guide Elliot's cock until he was inside Amanda and then started licking Amanda's clit as well as Elliot's shaft.

Amanda loved it when Benson and Stabler did this and she'd missed it lately. She'd been so busy giving everyone around her head, that she hadn't had time to be with the dynamic duo. She allowed herself to enjoy it. Elliot grabbed her breasts from behind and Amanda surrendered to the pleasure. Olivia was so good with her tongue that Amanda actually came twice, hard. After Elliot had come too, Olivia continued to lick her, licking up all of Elliot's fluids so Amanda was squeaky clean again when they all returned to the bar, and she ended up having a third orgasm. She kissed Olivia deeply to thank her and they shared the last bit of Elliot's cum with each other.

Cassidy, knowing what had happened because he'd seen it before, sat close to Olivia. She was the only one who was still throbbing with excitement and he shoved his hand down her pants, using his fingers to finish the job she had started in the alley. He winked at Elliot when Olivia spasmed around his fingers and Elliot kissed Brian to thank him. Tucker then hit Elliot in the back of the head playfully and pulled Brian away from the couple. Everyone laughed and they had a fun evening away from the office.

*SEX*

* * *

 **A small time jump of a few days.**

17\. Friday afternoon

Everyone was looking forward to the weekend and they were counting the hours until five. Even Cragen was nervous. He hadn't seen Rita all day and she would join them all around eight. He could only hope she'd like it. He had only ever attended one Friday night in the cribs with this team and he'd passed out early on because he'd fallen off the wagon, and consequently out of bed. He was planning to stay sober and awake all night this time, with his lovely fiancée.

Trevor Langan had actually taken the entire day off to get a manicure, pedicure, full body wax, a facial and a haircut. He could afford it after all. He had plenty of money to keep a woman for the rest of her life but he hadn't found the right woman yet. Or maybe he had ...

He'd had sex with her, in front of her man even, but it still wasn't his woman. But after that first time, he hadn't been able to forget about her. He'd thought that Olivia would be a perfect match for him, and he'd finally fucked Olivia a day later. It had been amazing, naturally. Olivia was amazing in every way. And yet, he had found himself thinking about the blonde at the vending machine this whole week. His dream of fucking Olivia had come true and now he knew she wasn't the one he'd been looking for. It was someone else. Someone very unexpected. If only she wasn't taken ...

*SEX*

Kathy had used her vibrator on herself several times already but she was still horny. She couldn't stop thinking of Trevor's enormous cock, sliding into her body, stretching her and hitting her g-spot ...

"Ah fuck!" she yelled, as another orgasm washed over her at the mere thought of the tall attorney.

She took another cold shower and finally changed into what she hoped would be her attire for the remainder of the day. Unless she soaked herself again ...

*SEX*

Amanda had finally finished her rounds, sucking just about all the cocks on their floor, including the officers and the receptionist, as well as Olivia's pussy. She had an ample supply of cookies now, that she stashed in her desk drawer for later. She glanced at John Munch. He hadn't asked for her yet. He never did, because it took way too long to get him off orally. She wondered what would do the trick for Munch and she thought about his thin body and his pale, wrinkly skin. He really was beautiful and she could see herself grow old with him - eventually. She slipped one hand underneath her short skirt and leaned back in her chair. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the quiet moment.

She yelped when she suddenly felt someone between her legs, and when she looked down, she saw Munch's puppy eyes look up at her from underneath her desk. Her heart skipped a beat and when she felt his tongue start to lap at her dripping core, she almost fainted. She dropped her head back, pushed her blouse all the way up and started massaging her breasts while Munch continued to lick her eagerly.

When she came, loudly, Elliot and Olivia smiled at each other. Things seemed to be moving in the right direction for Amanda. They wanted that for her. It was the least they could do for their faithful little lapdog.

*SEX*

Monique and Casey came into the squad room with flushed faces and swollen lips, licking their fingers. Fin shook his head, realizing his lovers had been fingering each other again without him. When they pulled him up to the cribs with them to make it up to him, he laughed out loud and asked Munch to cover for him. It wasn't five yet, after all.

When they arrived in the cribs, Tucker and Cassidy were already there, watching porn together while Tucker was sucking Cassidy on the sectional. They stepped around the couple and occupied the bottom bunk behind the sectional. Casey and Monique rode their man together, Casey riding his dick while Monique rode his face, until they all came, long and hard. They crawled under the covers then, waiting for the others to show up.

*SEX*

Alex had decided that she and Carisi weren't going. She wanted her pet all to her self and Carisi wasn't complaining. He worked hard to get all his paperwork done for the week, so he would have the whole weekend to spend with Alex. He and Barba had agreed that they would now spend the weekends with their fiancés and would only meet up during the week from now on. They were happy for each other and Carisi knew that Nick was good to his little Barbie-warbie.

When he finished his last form and tossed his pen away contently, Nick suddenly stood next to him.

"Can we talk?" Nick asked him softly, and Carisi jumped up at once.

"Sure. But I'm off soon. Have to be home on time to please my mistress."

"I understand," Nick said, and Carisi knew he did.

They walked into an interrogation room and Nick closed the door as well as the blinds. Carisi swallowed hard, suddenly aware of how handsome and strong Nick was.

"What is it, Amaro?" Carisi asked meekly.

"I just wanna thank you," Nick said, smiling.

"For what?"

"For giving Rafi and me your blessing. I know you love him too."

Carisi smiled.

"I love him, but I am committed to Alex now. I'm so glad Barbie-warbie has you now."

"Still, I wanted to thank you properly," Nick said. "Any way you want. I'd do it tonight but I heard you and Alex aren't coming."

"Oh, right," Carisi said. "Any way I want, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

A few minutes later, Carisi was blindfolded and cuffed to the table in the middle of the interrogation room, and Nick was going deep throat on him like a pro. Nick had taken his clothes off too and after Carisi had finished, he took his blindfold off and let him look. Nick's cock was jumping up under Carisi's stare but he was saving it all up for his Rafi.

"Barbie-warbie is such a lucky man," Carisi sighed.

*SEX*


	12. Chapters 18 and 19

18\. Friday night - again

Everyone was gathering in the cribs and finding a spot to start the evening from. They had invited Cragen and Rita after all and they were all drinking already except for Cragen, who was attempting to climb the top bunk behind the sectional, above Fin and his ladies. Rita, a few years younger than him, helped him up and soon they were up there together, out of sight of most of the others.

Amanda, Elliot and Olivia were on the sectional next to Cassidy and Tucker, and they were keeping an eye out for Trevor and Kathy. Once they had set their plan in motion, Olivia and Elliot would find a bed to play in for themselves.

Kathy and Munch came in first and chose the top bed on the left as always. Amanda looked away when they took off their clothes right away and she was glad Tucker decided to kiss her to distract her. Slipping into his lap and feeling his hardness between her legs, she didn't mind staying there for a bit. Maybe she wouldn't hear Kathy's multiple orgasms ... Oh, too late. There was the first one already. Munch could really do that to a woman and Amanda got even wetter at the thought, making it easy for Tucker to slide his big cock into her.

Nick and Barba came in and chose the bunk below Munch again. It was quickly becoming 'their bed'.

Everyone cheered when Trevor Langan came in and Olivia stood up to greet him by kissing him deeply.

"Let me tell you who else are here," she said cheerfully. "Back there are Fin, Casey and Monique."

The trio waved at him and then resumed whatever they were doing under the covers.

"Above them is our Captain with Rita."

The older couple didn't respond but they could hear them sighing so they knew they were busy already.

"Here as you can see are Amanda and Tucker, and there are Elliot and Cassidy."

The latter two were making out, since Tucker was busy with Amanda and Olivia had stood up.

Trevor nodded and smiled at the brunette.

"I see Barba and Amaro over there," he said and Olivia nodded.

"Yes. And up there are Munch and Kathy. You remember Kathy, right? From the vending machine?"

Kathy looked at him, letting her head drop off the side of the bed so he could see her better. She touched her own breasts suggestively while staring into Trevor's eyes. Munch was hard at work on top of her but he stopped when he saw the handsome attorney look at his girlfriend and felt her body language change. Kathy hardly reacted when he pulled out and sat up.

"Go on, you know you want to," he told Kathy, who sat up too and kissed him deeply before hopping off the bed to greet Trevor.

Trevor let his eyes roam her naked form as she approached him, and Kathy smiled at him.

"Why don't we go over there and talk," she suggested, pointing at the bed on the right side of the room.

"Talk. Yes. We can talk," Trevor said, but he hoped they would do a lot more than talking.

*SEX*

Tucker grunted loudly as he bucked up, emptying himself inside the blonde in his lap. Amanda smiled at him, and when Cassidy released Elliot and turned towards his fiancé, Amanda let Tucker's cock slip out of her so Cassidy could lick up Tucker's fluids from her body.

"Ah, that feels good," she sighed, lifting her leg to give him better access.

Tucker kissed Cassidy behind his ear and they proceeded to make out. Amanda slipped out of Tucker's lap and looked up at Munch.

"Want some company?" she asked him, and he nodded.

He really liked Amanda. He looked at Kathy, who was already undressing Trevor. The man was so smooth and she admired his hairless form, unable to resist kissing him everywhere he'd been waxed so meticulously. Trevor lay down on the bed and let Kathy climb over him and kiss and lick his entire body. Munch looked away and looked into Amanda's blue eyes. Amanda took all her clothes off, which was only her skirt and blouse, and snuggled up against him.

She smiled when he rolled her onto her back and climbed on top of her, his little Munchkin suddenly not so little anymore.

"Make me come Johnny, over and over again," she sighed. And he did.

*SEX*

Trevor was young, fast and huge. And Kathy wanted him again and again and again. Munch could give her multiple orgasms but so could Trevor. And he came himself every time. It was the sexiest thing Kathy had ever seen and felt. Trevor pumped her full of his cum and then there still was more. It was enough to rub all over her skin and soon, she was sticky all over and only smelled of him anymore. It was the complete opposite of the teaspoon Munch produced every few hours or so and while she told herself she shouldn't compare the two, she found herself doing exactly that. Having a man come so often because of her made her feel beautiful and desirable.

Elliot and Olivia moved to the bed above Kathy and Trevor so now all the beds were occupied, as well as the sectional. Everyone was busy and nobody even missed the TV. Not even Fin.

*SEX*

As the evening went on, they decided to mix things up a bit and a few surprising combinations were made. Cragen wasn't up for switching and took Rita home to continue their slow sex there. They kissed everyone goodnight and left, but all the others were up for some mixing and matching. Everyone gathered on and around the big couch.

"Pity Alex isn't here," Olivia said.

"Or Ryan and Melinda," Elliot agreed.

"But I'm here!" an almost drunk Casey said, standing up on the sectional and showing off her beautiful naked body.

"Yeah." "Hear Hear," everyone said, and several hands reached for her.

Nick pulled her into his arms and dragged her to his bed.

"I'm here too," Munch joked, and much to everyone's surprise, Fin grabbed his partner and dragged him into his 'cave', as he called the bottom bunk behind the sectional.

Amanda watched with interest how the detective got her new love interest off in record time, fucking him in the ass fast and hard. So _that_ was the way to get Munch off. Interesting, she thought. When Munch collapsed on Fin's bed, Amanda quickly crawled into bed next to him to lick his little Munchkin and to kiss him deeply. She felt so safe in his thin arms, pressed against his scrawny chest.

*SEX*

"I'm here too," Olivia said, standing up on the sectional just like Casey. Trevor picked her up quickly and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Join me?" he then said to Tucker with a wink.

Tucker was all in and they deposited Olivia on the bed she'd been in with Elliot earlier.

"Benson sandwich!" Olivia squealed excitedly, and Trevor and Tucker didn't disappoint.

The next one to jump up was Barba.

"I'm here!" he said in a high-pitched voice.

Cassidy stood up slowly next to him, towering over the little man, and Barba almost wet himself.

"You're coming with me," Cassidy growled and Barba nodded very fast.

Both men dove into the bed below the Benson sandwich.

That left Kathy, Monique and Elliot, who eyed each other hesitantly for a few moments, and then all shrugged and laughed.

"Why the hell not," Monique said, and they all climbed in the bed that had been vacated by the Captain.

"You can lick me Monique," Kathy offered. "I'm covered in Trevor's cum."

"Yum," Monique said, and she started licking Elliot's ex-wife immediately.

Elliot sat up behind Monique, who was on all fours and focused on Kathy's pussy after a while. It was also still dripping, and she licked her until Kathy came, bucking up hard into her face. Meanwhile, Elliot was fucking Monique from behind and he made his co-worker come twice as she continued sucking Kathy's sensitive pussy. Then he spilled his load and they all collapsed on top of each other. They all kissed and cuddled and went another round until they were all spent.

*SEX*

Olivia had taken a little nap and woke up with Ed Tucker's mouth still on her pussy. He was sleeping too. Trevor had found Kathy again and his cock seemed permanently lodged inside the blonde now. He didn't take it out between rounds anymore and they just kissed and cuddled until he was hard again. Elliot had been making out with Nick and Barba and Olivia called out to him across the room.

"El!"

Tucker woke up at the sound of her voice and started nibbling on her clit again, making Olivia groan.

"Yes my love," Elliot replied after pulling his tongue out of Nick's mouth and asking Barba to stop sucking his cock.

"I want us to do Casey together before we leave."

"I'm here!" Casey yelled from her position between Cassidy and Fin.

"I'm coming again!" they all heard Amanda cry out.

"Oh yes, my pet," Munch cooed, looking down at Amanda lovingly while Monique used her strap-on on him so he'd come too.

Elliot and Casey moved to the bed Olivia was in and Tucker moved to the sectional, whistling once to make Cassidy join him. Tucker switched on the TV and everyone cuddled up together to watch porn, except for Elliot, Olivia and Casey.

"How do you want me?" Casey inquired, sitting on her knees in the middle of the bed.

Olivia and Elliot, always perfectly in sync, both latched on to on of Casey's nipples until her eyes rolled back and she fell backwards on the mattress. Benson and Stabler moved as one when Olivia started riding Casey's face and Elliot pushed his hard cock into the redhead. The partners made out the whole time they rode Casey until they all came, screaming even louder than the porn stars on the TV.

*SEX*

At the end of the evening, it was truth time for Kathy and Munch. Kathy told him she wanted to go home with Trevor and Munch accepted his loss.

"It's okay, Kathy. We would have divorced again anyway. I will just proceed to court my future sixth wife now."

He turned to Amanda, who fainted when she understood what his words meant. Barba caught her just in time and smiled.

"Such a sweet, love-sick puppy, fainting like that," he said and everyone laughed out loud.

*SEX*

 **I think everyone is ready for a wedding now ... well, some sort of celebration anyway.**

* * *

19\. Bachelor party

All eight detectives, three ADA's, two IAB guys, two defense attorneys, one Captain, one ME, one guy from CSU, and one Kathy were busy preparing their gigantic symbolic wedding party. There wasn't going to be a real priest but they were all going to promise their significant others a few things to make them couples officially. They had asked George Huang to lead the official part of the festivities and ask them a few appropriate questions. George was skipping for one participant to the next excitedly and had enjoyed many a kiss before he was done.

Trevor, Casey, Alex, Barba and Rita had sprung for the rent of an entire hotel, so nobody would need to be the designated driver and all the couples and threesome could spend the night. There would be no other guests, since none of them had any real friends outside their group. All the brides and grooms-to-be would spend the night before the party at the hotel too, but would not be allowed to sleep with their future spouses. Two bachelor / bachelorette parties were held on different floors of the hotel and the only ones who were having difficulty choosing a party were Casey and Monique.

The guest list of the bachelor party so far consisted of: Elliot, Nick, Fin, Alex, Melinda, Cragen, Munch, Tucker and Trevor.

The guest list of the bachelorette party was: Olivia, Barba, Carisi, Ryan, Rita, Amanda, Cassidy and Kathy.

"I want to go to the bachelorette party," Casey told her lovers. "I'm the most girly one, right?"

Monique couldn't deny that, so Casey would go on the bachelorette list.

"But if I go to the bachelor party, I'll be with Fin," Monique said.

George finally came up with a solution, albeit a flawed one.

"I suggest Monique goes to the bachelorette party too, simply because she is a woman. But on the condition that the two of you don't touch each other all evening and don't sleep in the same room tonight," he added sternly, looking at both Casey and Monique. The girls agreed but went out immediately to check that there would be enough alcohol, to help them keep their hands to themselves - or on others in stead of each other.

Nobody questioned why Alex and Melinda were in the bachelor group. It was obvious to everyone that they were the dominants in their relationships. The same was true for Cassidy, who had been assigned to the bachelorette group. This would be interesting, because he turned into a real Alpha male around women. George was sure the women wouldn't mind at all, and he was right, of course.

*SEX*

"This is the best bachelor party ever," Olivia sighed.

"Oh yeah," Amanda croaked, and Olivia looked up at the blonde from her spot between Amanda's legs. "You're so good at this Liv. You're amazing."

"You taste so great lately baby," Olivia told her.

"Must be the Munch magic," Amanda sighed, clearly head over heels in love with her husband-to-be.

Barba and Carisi were chasing each other around the room, giggling and jumping over other people, until they finally collapsed on the floor and sucked each other until they couldn't suck any more.

Ryan O'Halloran was deeply impressed by Rita Calhoun. He had a weak spot for dominant women. Rita had been sent to the bachelorette party because Cragen refused to be labeled the submissive in their relationship. Just seeing her stern face made Ryan hard for her all night long. Rita didn't mind the attention she got from the younger man and they snuck out of the party twice to find a soft bed to lay her older body on so Ryan could give her what she wanted.

Kathy and Casey seemed permanently locked in the 69 position on another sofa, and Monique distracted herself by letting Cassidy fuck her ass several times.

And then the hotel manager announced that their stripper had arrived.

*SEX*

Elliot took the opportunity to have an extended rump with Melinda on the night before their weddings. They had snapped at each other a lot over the years and all of the pent-up anger and annoyance came out now that they had the chance to get back at each other.

Next to them on the white hotel sofa, Tucker and Alex were engaged in a very serious fight for dominance, making them roll off the sofa regularly. Arms and legs were flying but once Tucker had overpowered Alex because he was physically stronger, Alex let him fuck her fast and hard, wrapping her long legs around him and crying out Sonny's name as she came.

Fin and Munch had the best time together and Munch loved how Fin didn't feel the need to hide his affection for his partner anymore. Munch howled several times that night and he hoped that his lovely Amanda could hear him on the other floor. Thinking of her slippery wet pussy made his mouth water and he let Fin pour scotch down his throat as he lay in his partner's lap, recovering from their intense lovemaking.

Nick and Trevor enjoyed some private strip poker until they were completely naked like the others, and then shrugged and started sucking each other. Nick loved Trevor's huge cock but couldn't help thinking of his little Barba the whole time while Trevor whispered Kathy's name a few times.

Cragen was very hesitant to join in all the party activities and was surprised to find that all the others took some time to kiss and touch him in between rounds. When Alex and Melinda came on to him together, his little Captain actually squirted a few times, so his night was made as well.

And then the hotel manager announced that their stripper had arrived.

*SEX*

The lights were dimmed and a single chair was placed in the middle of the room. They all gathered around and when music started playing, the stripper for the bachelorettes strutted into the room. They all screamed when they saw who it was.

"It's Mike Dodds," Olivia sighed, covering her heart with her hands.

Mike came in, dressed in a full police uniform, saluted and then started to dance. Carisi and Barba jumped to the music excitedly while Cassidy and the women all stared at Mike.

"Show me your dick!" Kathy yelled, but Mike took his time revealing his well-trained body, stripping very slowly until he was completely naked.

He invited several of them to sit on the chair and wiggled his ass in their faces. Rita dropped to her knees in front of him and was the first to get a real taste of the handsome Sergeant.

*SEX*

Meanwhile at the bachelor party, their stripper came in too.

"It's Dani Beck!" Elliot said, instantly hard again at the sight of his former partner of a few weeks when Olivia had been off on a special assignment.

Dani came in, dressed in a police uniform with an unusually short skirt and her blouse unbuttoned so far that it revealed her bright red lingerie. She performed a sexy dance on and around the chair while the bachelors all came closer and closer. The Captain was the first to be pulled in by Dani and pushed down on the chair, after which Dani straddled the Captain and started riding his little Captain enthusiastically over his dress pants.

"Oh detective," Cragen sighed, clutching his heart and then her lace-clad breasts.

"Oh Captain," Dani replied before kissing him full on the lips.

*SEX*

After giving their performances, the strippers were pulled into the festivities.

Dani's reunion with Elliot was very special and the others all watched as they fucked each other senseless in the middle of the small dance floor. After doing Elliot, Dani made the rounds, making sure everyone got off at least once on or in her before she went to the other party to find her own lover, fellow NYPD stripper Mike Dodds.

As instructed, Mike also made sure that all the bachelorettes got off on, around or in him and when Casey and Monique jumped him together, all the others got involved to make sure the girls didn't end up in each other's arms. When Dani finally came in, looking for Mike, she found him with his mouth wrapped around Barba's little Barba while Carisi sucked him and Cassidy fucked his ass.

"This is an amazing group of bachelorettes," Dani sighed.

She'd never seen so many cocks in a group of brides and decided to stick around for a while. And although it was against the rules, soon all the bachelors came in too, and they all had the best time. They laughed a lot, playing games to make sure nobody had sex with their own future spouse. Kathy loved breaking Munch and Amanda up and Trevor, Melinda and Elliot teamed up to make sure Casey, Monique and Fin didn't go anywhere near each other.

Olivia and Dani had a passionate reunion, and remembered their first meeting, snuggled up together in a comfortable big armchair.

"I was in Cragen's office and I saw you with Elliot ... he put his hand on your shoulder and I just knew," Olivia reminisced.

Dani caressed Olivia's shoulder and then cupped one of her breasts.

"And then you walked up to us and our eyes locked ..." Dani added.

Olivia pulled Dani in for a long kiss.

"Best threesome of my life until then," Olivia whispered between kisses.

"Have you had better since?" Dani asked, moving her mouth to Olivia's ear and nibbling her earlobe.

"Have you seen Trevor?" was Olivia's answer, and Dani's eyes widened.

They looked at Trevor, who was dancing naked with Tucker and Olivia sighed,

"Those two ... amazing."

"I will have to try before I leave," Dani mumbled, taking in the two muscular men and their big cocks. "Who are they marrying?"

Olivia pointed at Cassidy and Kathy, who were busy with each other up against the wall.

"Hmmmm. They're hot too."

"Everyone here is hot, Dani. You should come back to the unit. We're a family that sticks together."

Dani kissed Olivia again and then they fingered each other for a while before Dani went to dance with Trevor and Tucker. Olivia grinned at her and sat back to watch the Beck sandwich in action.

*SEX*

Alex and Carisi were caught together in a closet and were 'punished' publicly. They were handcuffed and forced to watch the others for fifteen minutes before they were allowed to join in again. Carisi loved the torture and begged to be handcuffed longer, and the others finally allowed him to be restrained for another fifteen minutes. Several of the women went down on him while he was restrained, and the biggest torture for Alex was, that she wasn't getting a turn. Elliot decided to comfort her the way only he could, until she couldn't take any more of his fast and hard comfort.

They all danced, drank and had sex until they finally decided they should get some sleep before their big day. Everyone scrambled to find a few bed partners for the night, and they all left in groups to the rooms that had been made available to them. George had some trouble keeping the future spouses separated and ended up taking a few of them with him to his own room. He slept like a baby between Captain Cragen, Brian Cassidy and Monique Jeffries.

Mike and Dani, the only couple allowed to sleep together, took Tucker and Barba up with them.

Olivia slept in Fin's arms, because they were like brother and sister and never had sex together, and they were joined by Alex and Nick.

Elliot grabbed Kathy and she dragged Munch along with her. It took a while for them to find a good position but Elliot and Munch were even better friends in the morning than they had been the day before.

Melinda and Casey got better acquainted and exchanged ideas for sex positions with Rita and Trevor.

And finally, Amanda had the best time with Carisi and Ryan, two young men who made sure Amanda would know what she would not have to miss after marrying old John because they would always be there for her too.

After some more fooling around, they all fell asleep, completely satisfied and drunk off their asses except for Cragen, who was simply passed out from too many orgasms.

*SEX*

 **TBC - next chapter will be the final one!**


	13. The Wedding

**The final chapter. Thank you all for reading this crackfic of all crackfics!**

*SEX*

20\. The Wedding

On the morning of the wedding, there was a flurry of activity at the hotel. Everyone was getting dressed for their big moment and, makeup, perfume and hair gel was shared all around. There were nineteen of them and George Huang had made a fitting list of a few questions they would all be allowed to answer simultaneously. They all walked each other in to give each other away, the grooms coming into the large room from one end, and the brides from the other end.

Carisi, standing on his toes in his white tuxedo, almost fainted when he saw his beautiful Alex come in in a tight, black leather dress, arm in arm with Nick, who was wearing a black tuxedo. Barba, dressed in a pink tux, squeezed Carisi's arm as he took in the sight of his husband-to-be.

Elliot clutched his heart when he saw Olivia enter in a stunning red gown. Cassidy was next to her in his light blue suit and Elliot frowned when he saw Cassidy had his hand on Olivia's ass, but when Tucker cleared his throat, Cassidy let go of her instantly. Elliot and Tucker both wore a black suit.

Casey and Monique had decided to ignore all the rules, and they came in together, dressed in identical long green skintight dresses with cleavages that almost reached their belly buttons. Fin was instantly rock hard at the sight of his two brides but kept it together as he approached them slowly, his dark brown suit coloring perfectly with the green of the ladies.

Kathy was the only woman who had chosen to wear white. She looked pale as a ghost but Trevor thought she was perfect. Maybe it was just the glow of his semen on her skin, he thought. Kathy walked arm in arm with Rita, who was wearing a dignified purple two-piece. Captain Cragen bit his lip and wondered if he would have to throw out his doll after today. Maybe Rita would let him have both of them. His little Captain was already starting to agree with the idea.

Ryan O'Halloran was also dressed in a white tuxedo, just like Carisi and his Melinda was wearing a black dress consisting of only lace. It was several layers but Ryan swore he could still see all of her body through it and hopped forward to meet his bride. Melinda was walking arm in arm with Munch, who only had eyes for his beautiful Amanda. Amanda was wearing a short pink dress and everyone knew she wasn't wearing underwear. Her long legs were in stockings that ended mid-thigh below her skirt and Munch licked his lips at the sight of her. Maybe his sixth wife would be his last, he mused, wiping his hands on the pants of his black tux.

When they had all gathered and the few other guests from the DA's office, the NYPD and a few law firms had lined the walls of the room, George explained that they should form two rows down the isle, so each person was facing their future spouse, "or spouses," he added with a wink to Fin.

He then started the ceremony, asking them all a few questions they were all supposed to answer simultaneously, loudly, looking at their bride(s) or groom.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to be witness to these eight couples and one threesome making a few promises to each other, and telling the world that they are committed to having sex with each other for the rest of their lives."

Everyone in the room nodded and George looked at the few guests to make sure they all knew what was and wasn't promised here today. There was some whispering among the guests, and strippers Dani and Mike were making out in the back, but the guests all seemed to be in on what was happening.

"So, brides and grooms, I will now ask you to answer the following questions with a clear 'I do'. Understood?"

"I do!" all nineteen of them said, and George hopped up and down a few times, clearly enjoying the power he was having this morning.

Olivia, standing closest to George, winked at Elliot and then looked at George's crotch. Elliot grinned. George was _very_ excited to have such power.

"Will you, brides and grooms, promise to have sex with your new spouses for the rest of your lives until death do you part?"

"I do!"

"Will you, brides and grooms, promise that no matter who you fuck or suck at any time and any place, you will always return to your spouse at the end of the day or night?"

"I do!"

"Will you, brides and grooms, promise that you will never refuse your spouse an orgasm when they request it, no matter how tired or sore you are? And do you promise you will accept it if your spouse uses other means than their body to give it to you or falls asleep on you while you get said promised orgasm?"

"I do!"

"Will you, brides and grooms, promise that you will take care of each others' needs, sexual or otherwise, until death do you part?"

They all looked at each other, knowing this was the most serious question of all, and they nodded, saying,

"I do!"

"Then, by the power vested in me by no one else but all of you, I now declare all of you friends and sex buddies for life! You may kiss!"

Both rows of brides and grooms rushed into each others' arms and kissed, and then proceeded to kiss and grope all the others as well to congratulate them. The guests joined in as well and when everyone was entangled with each other, George decided to literally jump in, and he bodysurfed the group until he was put down on the ground in between Nick and Barba. Nick grinned down at George and George yelped once before he disappeared in the crowd of kissing and hugging people.

*SEX*

It took quite some time for everyone to find their own new spouses again to cut the eight cakes and open the eight bottles of Champaign. Dani and Mike manned the DJ station and made sure there was music everyone could dance to, ranging from upbeat numbers for quick fucks as well as slow songs for teasing and extented lovemaking. They all had the best time congratulating each other extensively and passionately and had no trouble including any guests in their celebrations that were up for it. George Huang was heard squealing from time to time and Alex was allowed to use her whip on more people than just her own pet Carisi.

Looking out contently over the group of co-workers and friends, all in various states of undress and arousal, Cragen squeezed his bride's hand and smiled at her.

"This is my family," he told her proudly.

Rita smiled up at him and lifted her purple skirt.

"I am so glad they are accepting me. I feel so at home with all of them."

"I am glad too," Cragen mumbled, pulling out his little Captain once more.

Rita bent over and Cragen let his eyes wander the room while he took his bride from behind in the corner.

Tucker couldn't keep his hands or mouth off his assistant, now sex buddie for life and in an uncharacteristic display of tenderness, kneeled for his Brian in public to service him. They were the Tucksidies now.

The Benslers were always all over each other and today was no different. They were on a couch locked in the 69 position for quite some time, only coming up for air and drinks every fifteen minutes.

The Tutuolas had gone to their room and weren't heard of all day and night again.

The Cabisi's had also gone up to their personalized playroom to re-enact their favorite torture movie.

The Barmaro's were making sure George didn't feel lonely all day long. Each time either Barba or George fainted, Nick moved to the other little man.

Ryan had managed to unwrap Melinda completely and she was now riding him on the dance floor in a pile of black lace. Melinda had decided they were now the O'Warners.

Trevor and Kathy hadn't been able to decide on a new name and rumor had it they were on their way to Queens to baptize every room of the house with Trevor's cum.

And last but by no means least, the Munchkins were dancing slowly regardless of what music was playing, Munch's hips moving continuously while Amanda's legs were wrapped firmly around his thin frame. She cried out from time to time, coming around his not so little Munchkin, and they were going to set a new record. She had given him a beautiful, huge black dildo as a wedding gift, molded after Fin's cock, and had promised to use it on him once they got up to their room. But for now, she just kept on coming on the dance floor.

Mike and Dani watched them all in awe and decided then and there, that they would be returning to the SVU shortly.

And they all lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
